The Romanov Prophecy
by Saoirse Black
Summary: The last daughter of the Romanov line will rise. With her brother and her soul mate by her side, she will resurrect the House of Romanov and those who have wronged her will fall at her feet. Femslash Bellamione! Neville/Luna, Drarry, Dumbledore bashing! Weasley bashing! Rated M for future content
1. Prologue

** Hello! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it.

Firstly, I do not own anything! J.K Rowling is the rightful owner.

In this fanfic, I changed up timelines in concerns to the Romanovs. After the prologue, the story will begin at the battle of the Department of Mysteries.

This is not a crossover with Fox's animated film _Anastasia._

* * *

Prologue

 _November of 1905, St. Petersburg, Russia_

BOOM! There were flashes and blasts all around. BOOM! It looked as if fireworks were going off in every corner of the palace, especially the ballroom. BOOOMMM! A young mother is seen running throughout the chaos, dodging and shielding herself from the assailants. She had to get to her last surviving children, she needed to find them.

She managed to reach her infant son's heavily warded nursery. Able to get in, she burst through the door to find her last two surviving babies, hiding with their protective governesses. Holding her daughter at arms-length, she looked directly into her eyes. "Anya, I need to be the big girl that I know you are. I need you to protect your brother for me." Speaking hastily to her four-year-old daughter, "your Papa and I will not always be there with you. I need you to be strong and brave, for one day you will have to fight."

"Mama! Please!"

"Hush my child, please understand, I will not always be by your side. You must be strong for yourself and for your brother. Please, love, always remember that your Papa, sisters, and I will always be with you in here," she pointed towards the little girl's heart. "And you are an Eagle, soar and be swift, but be smart and patient. Be the cunning fighter I know you will be. I love you, my Malenkaya."

BOOOMMM! The young mother abruptly turned around and stood in a protective stance in front of her children. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, "Go! Protect them with your lives! Take care of my babies!" BOOOMMM! The door burst open and the last thing Anastasia Romanov saw was a flash of bright green light before being engulfed into a black abyss.

 _The Romanov Prophecy_

 _Secreted into this world, the last daughter will rise. With her journey entwined with that of the son born as the seventh month dies, the breaker of chains will restore the world from its darkened state. Like an animal waiting for her chance, she will pounce to restore her place. With her union to the Amazon star, the world will shake. For their love will decide the darkness' fate. And the House of the Double-Headed Eagle shall rule again._

* * *

Questions/comments are welcomed, but please be nice :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

92…93…94…95…96…97… "wait, he's supposed to be here!" Harry bellowed out frantically. "I saw him here, where is he?!" He looked around urgently, becoming more and more panicked at not finding his godfather.

"Harry, we need to leave, this feels wrong. Something is off." Hermione warned her best friend. She has this eerie feeling of being watched. Slowly surveying the endless hall, she gave pause on the main aisle in which her group was standing in. She could feel the presence of another standing a short distance away. She snapped her head back to her friend, "we need to leave, now," she hissed sharply at the boy.

"But I saw him, he's supposed to be here!" He snapped back at Hermione with wide eyes. He never received a reply, for instead another voice grabbed their attention.

"Harry," Neville called, causing the green-eyed wizard to turn around. "This one had your name on it." Confused, Harry quickly walked over to where Neville was pointing to, at once he noticed a glowing bluish orb that did indeed have his name on it. Entranced, he reached out his hand to take it.

"Harry, I don't think it's safe to touch it. We shouldn't even be here." Hermione hissed another warning to the boy.

"Why not, Hermione?! It has my name on it." And with that, he clutched the orb and lifted, bringing it to his person. For a moment, Harry stared into the orb, but he was soon snapped out of his reverie by a drawling voice.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give it to me." Everyone in the group turned at the voice behind them, in the exact spot Hermione was staring into just a moment ago. Looking in all directions, with raised wands, for a possible escape route, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Ron let out gasps upon noticing that they were surrounded by ten other masked death eaters. However, while Harry was staring at the elder Malfoy while attempting to hide his trembling nerves, Hermione was intently staring—with narrowed eyes—into the empty space beside Lucius. As if he too sensed another presence beside the blonde wizard, Harry flickered his gaze over to the bare space. However, he kept his main attention on the approaching wizard. "Where's Sirius?!"

Smirking, he silkily spoke, "you know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams….and reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." This earned him a round of small laughs from the surrounding death eaters, who had just previously removed their masks. However, Hermione only heard a low throaty laugh that came from the empty blank space. "now…hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll smash it," Harry said simply, trying to keep his nerves out of his voice, but everyone could see his wand arm shaking.

Again, that low throaty laugh made itself known again. "He knows how to play." Creeping out of the darkness, revealed the woman who had her face plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet for months now, since the mass breakout. "Itty, bitty baby. Potter." Finally, she has fully emerged, and Hermione got a good look at Voldemort's second in command. She wore a black leather jacket, sipped up to just under her breasts, revealing what looked to be a black tank top underneath. Below that, she wore black steampunk like pants with an accompanying pair of black combat boot. Her presence took over the vast hall by just being there, walking forward with her wand held carelessly in her hand.

"Bellatrix Black," Neville growled out. Said witch merely smirked at the introduction, but didn't spare him the respect of responding. No, she had her attention locked on Harry's shaking form. Hermione could see the amusement flickering in her black hole eyes as she looked upon the sight.

Keeping her eyes trained on the witch opposite of her, Hermione whispered to Harry quietly with the intent of ensuring none else heard. "Harry, we need to leave, now." However, she didn't see Harry nod in response, instead, she froze when Bellatrix turned her gaze onto Hermione. The dark witch had a smirk on her face with a look on her face that told Hermione that she had heard every single word.

"Come on Harry, just hand over the prophecy and you and your…friends can walk away with no harm." Harry flinched as Lucius smoothly spoke out his first name.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" At the mention of His name, hisses could be heard the hall, but none spoke their disgust.

"My, my, aren't you a curious one," Bellatrix said with a throaty chuckle.

Throwing a sideways glance to the female death eater, Lucius took over again. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which for you, really, is lucky…Haven't you always wondered what the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?"

"I have, I have for 14 years," came Harry's simple reply.

"I know."

"But, I can wait a little bit longer. Now!" And on cue, a chorus of stupefies echoed throughout the Hall. However, having maintained a continuous stare off with the dark witch, Hermione, noticed the devilish, shit-eating grin that lit up on Bellatrix's face. It was as if she was waiting for the chance to demonstrate the extent of her powers. The teen broke off into pairs in separate directions with Hermione and Harry sprinting off to their left. Hermione had sent a reducto at Rudolphus Lestrange, causing him to apparate away in his usual black smoke style. Looking behind her, sending off stunners at the pursuing death eaters, Hermione saw that it was Lucius and Bellatrix who were following them. Shouting to Harry about her observation, they ran faster down the row of shelves and found themselves crashing into the other teens.

Seeing the wizard known as Jugson heading straight towards them, Ginny pushed herself to the forefront and shouted, "REDUCTO!" They were momentarily stunned at the force behind the witch's spell but soon bolted in the direction behind them upon noticing the endless rows of orb filled shelves collapsing upon each other. Finally, a door appeared before them; the teens ran faster to get to the other side of the door. Flying over the threshold, they found themselves freefalling into a black abyss. Hermione, however, noticed the rapidly approaching floor. With her quick thinking, she bellowed out, "arresto momentum," effectively halting the teens a foot above the ground. Then, they dropped the last foot, taking the wind out of each person's lungs.

Standing up, they noticed a grand archway, which was erected in the middle of the atrium. However, before they were able to do or say anything, the group of teens found themselves surrounded by the dozen death eaters. Looking around, Hermione deduced that there was no possible way out.

"Potter, look around you. There is nowhere to escape. You are surrounded. Just hand over the prophecy and you and your friends will not be harmed. You—". Lucius was cut off by pop and accompanying bright light that flashed behind him. Turning around, he found himself looking into the onyx eyes of Sirius Black.

"Stay away from my godson," and punched the blonde wizard across the face. And as if on cue, more pops and bright lights erupted throughout the chamber, revealing more Order members.

As the battle commenced, Tonks grabbed Hermione's arm, dragging her along with the other teens—besides Harry—and pushed them behind a boulder to be safe. However, Hermione refused to hide away while her best friend was battling for his life. However, before Hermione could get to Harry and Sirius, instinctively, she ducked low, barely missing the spell that was sent her way. Looking in the direction of the spell, Hermione found the smirking face of Nott. Readying herself for the next spell, she wordlessly cast a protego, effectively shielding herself from a particularly nasty curse that rebounded to the wall that mirrored her. Fast on her feet, "Bombarda!" she snapped back; she sent him flying backwards into the rock wall. She quickly cast a silencio at the wizard when she noticed the wizard about to cast another curse.

After making quick work with Nott, Hermione, again, turned to go help Harry, but she was stopped. The hair on the back of her neck raised at the prickly feeling of being watched. Turning to look behind her, Hermione found herself to be in possession of Bellatrix Black's sole attention. With wide eyes, she took an involuntary step backward, as the witch stared at her with a curious expression and cocked head to the side. "Hermione…Granger" said girl felt a strange tugging in her chest at the slow and sensual uttering of her name. Though, she thought he heard a slight hesitation by the dark witch when she had said the girl's last name. "I know you." This terribly confused the girl, who was now screaming internally as to why in this bloody world would Bellatrix Black know her. "But the question is…do you know me?"

"Why would I know you? I've only just met you today." Hermione asked with a frown, extremely confused at the dark witch's question.

"You sure?" Bellatrix asked with an amused smirk. Hermione opened her mouth to send off her retort, but before she could let her voice her response, a loud blast went off behind her. She just realized that there was still a battle going on when she saw it was that it was Ron who was blasted against one of the rock walls, cleanly breaking his leg and knocking him unconscious. Another blast went off as Tonks easily deflected a bombarda maxima that was sent her way from Rookwood. Not even thinking of what she was doing, she sent a reducto at the wizard, effectively launching the man straight into the wall. This earned her a throaty laugh from a certain raven-haired witch behind her. But she paid it no mind when her attention was pulled somewhere else. Sirius had been dueling Lucius, but the teen witch saw McNair sneaking up behind, intending to curse him from behind. All the while, Rudolphus Lestrange appeared out of a cloud of black smoke and volted out an "Avada Kadarva!" at the unsuspect wizard.

Again, not thinking of her actions, Hermione quickly sent a stupefy to her father figure. She let out a sigh of relief when her stunner sent Sirius flying back before the Avada hit him, causing the spell to, instead, hit McNair square in the chest.

I just killed someone, Hermione thought.

Silence…silence permeated the atrium.

Then a bright purple light zoomed through the chamber, hitting its intended target, a second later. All Hermione saw was the smirking face of Nott before falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Groaning, Hermione awoke, blinking her eyes at the bright light disrupting her dark slumber. Unable to get up, she slowly moved to get a look at as to where she was at. Though fog clouded her mind, Hermione figured out that she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. On her left, she caught the glimpse of light blonde hair. "Hermione…" Blinking, she was trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. "Hermione…" Higher pitched…but who said it? "Hermione…" Looking to her left again, again catching the light blonde hair, which she realized was closer than originally thought. "Hermione…" She felt a comforting hand grasp her hand this time. Luna, Hermione thought.

"Luna…" Hermione groaned. Blinking her eyes two more times before determining that the light no longer hurt eyes. Again, turning her head to the left, Hermione became fully aware that it was Luna, who was sitting beside her.

"Oh, Hermione, you're awake." Luna let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, the whackspurts are gone." Smiling in response, Hermione was glad to hear that voice and the typical words of her close friend. Contrary to what many people believed, Hermione was closer to Luna and Neville, rather than Ron and Ginny. She just couldn't help but be constantly annoyed with the Weasley siblings. They were loud, messy, and only seemed to care for Quidditch and their own selves over anything. Hermione absolutely adored her time with Luna and Neville; they have a lot of common interest and just enjoying being in each other's company, even if there was silence sitting amongst themselves. Hermione preferred to spend her time with them over Ginny and Ron, who she only hung out with because of Harry.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Hermione questioned, her brain had finally caught up with her.

Smiling, typical Hermione, Luna thought. "Well to answer your second question, Ron is laying over there in the far corner, he has a concussion and broken tibia and femur. He woke up yesterday and Ginny is sitting and talking with him. About what, I do not know. Neville got hit with a nasty stray spell cast off by Rookwood when he was fighting Tonks. He's actually laying right behind me with a broken arm, but he's more concerned about you," Luna said with a small smile. It wasn't surprising that Neville, considering their close friendship. "Actually, just about everyone was concerned about you, especially Harry, Sirius, Neville, myself and McGonagall. And as for Harry, her is good, just concerned. He's asleep in the chair on the other side of you, waiting for you to wake up." Hermione turned her head to see her sleeping friend.

"Why, what happened? How long as I asleep?" Hermione asked hurriedly; highly confused as to why everyone was so concerned. I couldn't have been hit that badly, she thought.

Luna's tone became much more somber with a hint of terrified stress. "Hermione, what was the last thing you remember?"

Opening her mouth to respond, but she was momentarily stunned. What was the last thing she remember? With a frown etched on her face, Hermione thought hard to remember. She remembered cursing and silencing Nott, her unnerving conversation with the dangerous dark witch, and then saving Sirius and her…killing McNair, and then darkness. What happened? Hermione thought. Luna sat silently, watching Hermione recount the events she remembered. She noted the witch's frown deepen as she become more and more frustrated and confused. She waited for Hermione to speak up first, giving her the time to process before asking her question again. Finally, having worked her cogs, she looked up with wide eyes. "Luna…what happened? The last thing I remember was saving Sirius and…killing…McNair." Hermione asked desperately. "Luna, please tell me," she pleaded.

Nodding in understanding as she saw her best friend becoming more and more terrified. She felt uncomfortable about this situation but she knew she needed to tell Hermione. "Hermione, it was kind of a blur. It all happened very quickly. After McNair was hit by Rudolpus Lestrange's killing curse, there was this short paralyzing shock and silence. Then out of nowhere, you were hit by an unknown curse sent by Nott. All we saw was a bright purple light hit you hard in your abdomen. There was a short terrifying second of shock and everyone sprang into—well those closest to you—action. I immediately ran to your side, then I saw three curses sent to Nott simultaneously, killing him. No one truly who killed him but two of them were sent from Harry and Sirius, but no one knows who sent the third one. The battle continued on while I dealt with you." With saddened eyes, Luna spoke trying not to cry, "Hermione, you were just cover in blood. It was coming from everywhere. I tried my best at healing you…but…you were," sighing deeply, Luna continued on with a thick voice. "You were dying and I didn't know what to do. Next thing I know, Tonks appeared on the other side of you and apparated both of us out of there, to here. It took potions and the combined work of Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Snape to heal you."

Reacting to what she was just hearing, Hermione immediately brought her hand to her stomach trying to see if there was anything to prove the truth behind Luna's words. Seeing this action, Luna cleared her throat having been choked up. "You were sliced from the right mid area of your abdomen all the way down, jaggedly, to your left hip." Hermione flinched at the sudden pain shooting through her body as she found the top part of her angry red healing wound. She lifted up her shirt and gasped at the sight, oh my goddess…I almost died, she thought.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when Luna spoke up again. The tone and mood shifted as Luna gently changed the subject. "Hermione, before you were hit, I also noticed another thing." She sent an expectant and knowing look with a raised eyebrow to Hermione. Said witch froze at the statement, does she know about the chat I had with Bellatrix? Hermione thought.

Breaking free from her momentary paralysis, Hermione chose to act dumb and cleared her throat. "umm…Luna, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Luna replied with her raised eyebrow still firmly planted on her face. Hermione looked away, nervously. "But, Hermione, you know that I would never do anything that would hurt you or put you in danger. You can trust me, I will not say anything to anyone. I believe you need to figure this out; I heard what she said. If anyone from the order, especially Dumbledore and the Weasleys, they will do something drastic." Luna had not been privy to any information directly form the order, but she was observant. She knew who to be extremely wary off. Don't mistake Luna's seemingly flighty personality, there is a reason for why she was placed into Ravenclaw. "I heard the conversation, you have a right to figure out what she meant. I will help in any way I can, but maybe a certain godfather that you could talk to about this. He may be of greater assistance than others."

Hermione let out a deep sigh; her close friend will keep her secret. She knew she could implicitly trust Luna. Ever since they first met, there was this instant connection or bond, but purely platonic. Their friendship was along the lines as sisters. She had never felt anything remotely close with her "friendship" with Ginny. She had known her longer, but there was something about her, and Ron, that told Hermione not to trust them. "Thank you, Luna. Just…thank you," she sent her blonde-haired friend. "Who knows what Dumbledore would do, and the order for that matter, if they ever find out what happened. I know that they would try to take control of the situation, and something bad would happen to me." Looking back to her friend, she sat up gingerly as to not put too much stress onto her sore body. However, she winced during the action, obviously in pain. "I need to find out what Bellatrix meant. Yet, what's strange is that she does seem familiar."

Giving her friend a much needed, but gently, hug, Luna replied, "I know Hermione. I know," she finished softly. "And I'll help you any way that I can," she said while giving the auburn-haired witch a comforting smile.

Leaning into the hug, "I appreciate that, thank you."

* * *

Pacing back and forth throughout his office, while the other occupants simply watching him become more and more agitated. That didn't go according to plan; it was supposed to end differently, Dumbledore thought. He was supposed to die…and when sis she become so…bullish? I didn't anticipate her involvement in the battle… His internal monologue was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. He turned to Alastor Moody, who was the one who cleared his throat. His second in command in the order. "What happened, Alastor," Dumbledore growled out.

"Everything was fucked from the beginning. Potter was supposed to smash the prophecy, he shouldn't have heard it contents in the first place. But as the prophecy fell, a hand swooped in, caught it, and left just as quickly as he came. Never saw who caught it. Tonks, unknowingly to herself, hid the children as planned but that Granger girl couldn't stay put, she had to be a hero. Sirius was supposed to be killed, and have Potter be in the perfect position to become isolated. We were just waiting for him to be killed. And then the girl had to save him, and royally fucked us up the ass," Moody huffed out.

Dumbledore let out an irritated sigh. Arthur, Molly, and Kingsley also looked annoyed at with what happened at the Ministry, but froze at Moody's next words. "But there's more." This caught the Headmaster's attention; he had already known what happened, but this was news to him. "The girl, after she knocked out Nott, she had a small conversation with a certain dark witch." Alastor said with a clipped tone, yet on the inside, he was nervous about the bearded wizard's reaction.

This caused Dumbledore to tense up and quit his pacing. Turning around slowly, he glared and spoke darkly, "come again."

Regardless of being wary, Alastor was becoming more and more annoyed with the Headmaster's typical dramatics. "You heard me."

"This changes everything," Dumbledore replied darkly while looking at the other occupants.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Blinking, "where am I?" Looking over to my left, I see a woman with Black silky waves. She's awake, she notices that I'm awake. "But I'm not awake." I sit up as she walked towards me. I was looking around me, at my body, "I'm smaller?"_

 _The woman was at my side, "oh good, I'm so glad you're awake," she cooed. "Sweetie, there are a few people that I would like you to meet." I feel myself nodding slowly, confused as to what was going on. But it wasn't me who was confused, it was the little girl._

 _The woman picked me up and carried me on her hip. She walked down a short corridor and walked down a grand staircase. There were smiling moving pictures decorated nicely on the walls of the corridors. Then the woman opened one of the doors of a pair of double doors. Once inside, I saw silhouettes of five bodies. The one with their back towards me, slowly turned, as the woman holding me spoke. "Anya, I would like you to meet…"_

Gasping awake, Hermione quickly sat up, and immediately groaned at the screaming pain that currently shot through her abdomen. Lifting up her shirt, she took another look at her angry red healing wound. She ghosted her fingers over the wound, not wanting to cause herself any more pain. Wincing, she slowly back herself to the top of the bed so she could continue sitting up without experiencing too much pain. Looking at the window, she took note that it was early evening. She looked to her right and found Harry, who was waking up after hearing the witch's groan. Using her slightly sore vocal cords, she called out, "Harry…"

"Huh?" Shaking himself awake, he found an awake and smiling Hermione Granger. "Mione!" He launched at his best friend and hugged her for dear life, but at her groan in pain, he quickly released her. "Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. Just looking at him, Hermione could see the dark circles under the boys, and seeing him release a sigh of relief, Hermione realized as to how stressed her best friend was. Grabbing her hand, Harry spoke again, "oh, Hermione, you have no idea as to how happy I am to see you awake." Hermione saw the tears that were welling up in the corners of the boy's eyes.

Laughing, "Harry, didn't Luna tell you that I woke up earlier? We had a lovely conversation before Madam Pomfrey gave me some healing potions, one of which was a sleeping draught. She said that I needed more rest." She squeezed her friend's hand, laughing lightly with smiling eyes.

Sighing, Harry returned the smile, "I'm just glad that I can see you awake and smiling. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are a sister to me, Hermione, you and Sirius are my only family." Harry said with a few tears escaping his eyes.

Gasping at Sirius' name, Hermione asked with wide eyes, "How is Sirius? The last time I saw him, I stupefied him away from Rudolphus' curse."

"Oh, he's fantastic! Every thanks to you! You saved my godfather's—and your father figure—life! Our family is safe and alive because of you." Harry exclaimed excitedly, but quickly his excitement darkened to sorrow. "Hermione, I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you when you told me to leave. But I didn't, and you almost died, Sirius almost died." Harry began sobbing, feeling guilty at his actions.

Hermione gingerly pulled Harry into a hug, comforting and allowing him to cry his feelings of guilt out. After about a minute later, Hermione spoke up. "Harry, what's done is done. There is no point in crying over it or feeling guilty. I'm alive, Sirius is alive. No one besides me was critically injured. You finally got to hear why all these years your life has been in danger. It's okay." She said all the while rubbing Harry's back while they were still hugging.

After a few more minutes, Harry stopped crying and sat back in his chair. Choosing to change the subject, Hermione spoke again. "So, how long was I asleep?"

Grinning cheekily, "oh, just a few hours."

Swatting at the cheeky boy, "no shit, Sherlock!" I meant before I woke up to Luna."

"Umm, about two days, which surprised us. You woke up earlier than expected. Madam Pomfrey said that you should have been asleep for at least another five days. But it seems you still have a lot of healing to do."

This shocked Hermione, "I wonder why I woke up early."

"Me too. It took for the better part of that night for Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Snape to save you, but unfortunately, that scar will never fade. The redness will, but the scar will always be there. And Professor McGonagall has been flustered ever since. You know she sees you as a daughter, so she's been anxious to see you awake. She has also been talking to Snape about brewing stronger healing potions to speed of the healing process, but he keeps telling her that the spell that hit you takes time to heal from. That spell was meant to kill you, Hermione. If Luna hadn't started to heal you right then and there, then you would have died." Harry looked about to cry, but he ultimately kept his composure, not wanting to break down again.

Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it while she spoke. "Harry, like I said earlier, I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere." This earned her a small smile from the green-eyed wizard. However, Hermione's mood changed. "Harry there is something that I need to tell you."

"What's up, Mione?"

"You have to promise me to have an open mind and to keep this a secret." She received a nod from the wizard. "Please don't be mad at me when I tell you this."

"I promise, and I don't think I could ever be truly mad at you."

Looking down at her lap, she released a deep sigh and then lifted her head to make direct eye contact. "So, while you were battling Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange with Sirius, I had knocked out and silenced Nott. Then when I went to go help you two something stopped me. I felt like someone was boring holes into the back of my head. So, I turned around and found Bellatrix Black staring straight at me." Hermione paused, gauging Harry's reaction. He had a calm and interest expression, so she continued on. "She said my name, though she seemed to hesitate on my last name. Then she said that she knew me. I was confused as to why she would know me and my name. But she further confused me, even more, when she asked me if I knew her. I told her that I didn't, that I had only met her that day. But then she cocked her head and asked me, with an amused look in her eyes, if I was sure. But before I could respond, a blast went off behind me and the next thing I know is that I stupefied Sirius and you know what happened after that."

After her confession, there was a pregnant pause. Hermione was anxious about her best friend's reaction. Finally opening his mouth, his next words floored the witch. "What do you think she meant by her saying that she knew you?"

Realizing what he had just said, Hermione let out a heavy sigh of relief, Harry wasn't mad at her and didn't hate her. "No idea, but she did seem to be familiar for some reason. Also, there may be something that could help as to why. Harry, you are the only person that will know what I am about to tell you. And I would like to keep it that way until I can implicitly trust that person, so Luna would be finding out soon enough—"

"Hermione, you're rambling and don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Right so, umm…I've been having these strange dreams since summer. Each dream centered around this one little girl with beautiful bouncy auburn hair. And each dream became more and more weirder. She looks to be around 3-4 years old. She also seems very spunky and energetic, but careful and extremely compassionate."

"Right so, what happened in your first dream?"

"Well…"

 _In an ornate corridor, filtered with warm sunlight that contrasted the cold winter snow outside the windows, a laughing little girl with bouncy, silky, auburn curls runs into the arms of a man who appeared to be her father. He has finally returned home from a long stay away. "Papa!" He was smiling broadly as he picks her up and twirls her around for a couple of turns. "Ahh, my Malenkaya! Oh, how I have missed you!" The girl's father says affectionately._

Thinking on it, Harry spoke up, "That does sound strange. Who do you think that man was? What does Malenkaya mean?"

"No idea, but that man does seem familiar. That's what makes this dream strange, it's the familiarity. As for 'Malenkaya', I'm not sure about that either, but it sounds like one of the Slavic languages."

"Right, so what happened next?"

"Well, the second dream was a complete contrast to the first one."

 _"_ _Hush little baby don't say a word, sissy's gonna buy you a Mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, sissy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" the little girl, with bouncy soft curls, softly sings to her baby brother. She's sitting in a rocking chair with her baby brother laying in her lap, facing out a tall window overlooking an elaborate garden meant for royalty during a beautiful summer day. Looking down at her brother with an adoring smile continues to hum the song to the now sleeping baby_.

"Well, I can see why you described her as careful and compassionate. What happened next?"

"These dreams continue to become stranger, especially this next one…"

 _"_ _Hahahahaha!" The little four-year-old girl with bouncy auburn curls laughed as she skates over the ice-covered lake in the gardens of her palace like home. She's skating around with a girl who was a little taller than her and looked extremely similar to her as well. Her little baby brother was sitting on the edge of the lake, wrapped up in elegant blankets with the wet nurse and the children's mother, who were watching her girl's skate._

 _Suddenly a man, tall with a nicely trimmed dark brown beard, walked up to the mother. They spoke quietly, but the girls could tell something was wrong. The atmosphere around the lake had changed with the approach of the strange man. He looks different from the rest of them, and the conversation he was having with their mother was obviously bad due to the hard expressing habituating her face and looked to be keeping herself from attacking the man. Then suddenly, she spits out, "you're no longer welcome here, get out! You will perish if you step one foot in the direction of my family and our homes!" With that, the man replies with something that could not be heard from where the girls stood. And with that, the man vanished into thin air with a loud crack._

 _The woman looked back to her children, she opened her mouth, "come, girls—"_

"I had woken up before she could finish her sentence. But the bearded man, he seemed very familiar. Familiar as in I feel that we both know him and see him on a consistent basis."

"That's strange; the only bearded man that we know is Dumbledore, but that doesn't make sense. But I do have to admit that I wouldn't be surprised if that was him, considering what he has done and neglected these past five years." Harry replies to the witch. "But these dreams don't seem to be connected to Bellatrix."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but the next one seems to be connected to Bellatrix specifically." She received a nod from the wizard to continue on telling the sequence of the next dream. This dream was different from the rest. This time, instead of watching the dream play out, I was the little girl, watching through her eyes. I woke up from what seemed to be a deep slumber. There was a woman with black silky, wavy hair at my side. She told me that she wanted for me to meet a few people. She picked me up and carried me downstairs into a room that seemed to be a library. I noticed five silhouettes standing and sitting around the room; there was one who had her back towards me. She started to turn around as the woman holding me said, 'Anya, I would like you to meet…" And then I woke up to see you waking up."

Taking in all of the information, Harry made a realization but instead of voicing it, he chose to ask more questions. "Hermione, were you able to discern any defining features of the woman with her back towards you?"

Thinking on it, "umm, she had long black and curly hair, I believe. She seemed to be a few inches taller than my height now."

Nodding, he questioned further, "Do you know who Anya is? Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Confused, yet intrigued by the question, Hermione answered the unusually inquisitive boy. "I've not heard that name before, or at least I don't remember hearing it. I believe that that's the little girl's name."

Finally deciding to voice his theory, Harry posed one more question, "Hermione, based on the description you gave me about the woman, who does that remind you of?"

Under Harry's inquisitive, yet concerned gaze, Hermione thought on the description and then it hit her. With shaking hands, she looked at Harry hesitantly. "It describes Bellatrix, doesn't it?" She received a tentative nod from her green-eyed friend. Gulping, she asked her next question. "Based off of my dreams and my conversation with Bellatrix, do you think that I could be this little girl, this Anya?" Again, she received another tentative nod.

Sighing, she too thought of the possible chance of being this little girl. This highly confused her, she would've had to be adopted in order for this to be possible. But I'm not adopted, I look like my parents. I look nothing like that little girl, Hermione thought. She looked at her friend, "Harry, that's not possible. I wasn't adopted, and I look like my parents, not this little girl. Besides they would have told me if I was adopted, right?" Hermione only received a grimace from Harry.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't until three days later that Madam Pomfrey finally released Hermione into the care of Sirius and Harry. She gave the two wizards strict instructions to keep Hermione on bed rest for the next five to ten days. She had only released the teen witch when she was vehemently reassured that she would be staying with Sirius throughout her summer holiday and not with her muggle parents who had no idea as to how to take care of someone in Hermione's condition. It will take a long and painful time to be completely healed, and even then there may be lasting consequences.

*Knock, knock.* Hermione sat up in her bed when the door opened. "Mione, you awake?" He stuck his head inside the threshold and saw that the witch was indeed awake and sitting up. "Oh good, you are." They smiled at each other. Harry walked in and gingerly sat right next to his best friend. "I'm fine, Harry. Truly, just a little sore. But that's not the reason you came in here." Hermione said while laughing softly.

"Why am I not surprised that you knew that," Harry laughed. "But, seriously, I'm glad you're feeling better." He said while putting an arm around his best friend. He gave her a kiss to the crown of her head. Despite their obviously close brother/sister relationship, there were a few people that were immensely jealous and angry. Not that it really mattered anyway, since they both played for the other team—so to speak. A select few knew of their sexual orientations, and the Weasleys weren't any of them, especially Ron, Ginny, and Molly. They always had this jealous air about them, especially when they saw intimate moments like this one between Harry and Hermione. But that didn't matter to the two; they loved themselves, each other, and had Sirius right beside them.

"So, Hermione, I came up here to ask you if you wanted to stretch your legs and get out of the house. Sirius said that you need to get up and moving, you don't want your muscles to become too tight and permanent, hindering your mobility. We were wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping."

"Yes! Please! I'm starting to go mad in here! I also need to get some more books, so I don't go crazy in here. I love you both, but I need my reading time." She said excitedly.

Laughing, Harry hugged his friend closer, "of course, you wouldn't be you if you didn't have your books." This earned him a laugh from the witch. "Alright, why don't you get up and get ready. Sirius said that we will leave once you are ready." And with that, Harry got up and left the room.

Sighing, she got up slowly and went about her typical hygienic routine. After completing that, she opted to wear a loosely fitted plain white V-neck t-shirt with a dark gray blazer that were rolled up to her biceps. She matched top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black aldo kaia lace up wedge sneakers. And finished her look with styling her hair in loose curls that was parted on the left side of her head. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her black envelop clutch and walked down to the kitchen, knowing Harry and Sirius would be there waiting for her. She walked through the door and was met with two beaming wizards. "Hey, you two." She greeted, smiling.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Hermione. He gently pulled her into a warm hug, "I am so glad to see you up and moving around." He held her for a second and then let her go. He held her at arms-length and had a look of relief on his face.

"Well, it's good to finally to be able to go outside."

Sirius laughed, "well then, let's get going then. We'll floo to Diagon Alley, you're not healthy enough to apparate just yet." And with that, they left to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Hermione, do not worry about paying for anything; I'm paying for everything." Sirius told the witch as they walk through the threshold of Gringotts.

"Sirius, you don't have to, besides, I have a vault with enough galleons."

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure. And what of this vault you got?"

"My parents set up this vault for me before my first year. They wanted to make sure I was covered throughout my entire time at Hogwarts and then some." Hermione said with a shrug. "And I also need to make a withdrawal anyway. So, regardless, I need to go to my vault."

"Alright then, let's go make our withdrawals."

* * *

Once they talked to the goblin Ragnok, he took them down to their respective vaults. "Vault 216," Ragnok announced. Sirius, Hermione, and Harry stepped out of the cart with the goblin towing behind them. "Lamp please," he gestured towards Harry, who grabbed it. The goblin then looked to Hermione, "key please." Once given the key, Ragnok opened the vault for Hermione, allowing her to step inside. Harry and Sirius observed from the entrance. They were amazed at the mountain of galleons taking up the back half of Hermione's vault. It wasn't that they were surprised to see that much galleons, but rather, it was the fact that she had a vault in the first place and that it was almost full. Most muggleborns don't have vaults; they typically just exchange their money and then go on their merry way. They knew Hermione's parents were wealthy, but they didn't know how much. To think that this was only a small amount to the Grangers.

Inside, Hermione opened her clutch, which she had placed an undetectable extension charm on. She loaded it with 500 galleons, 200 sickles, and 200 knots. "That should do it." Closing her clutch, she turned to go back to the two wizards. "That should be enough to cover me for the summer and the school year." She had said to herself more than to Sirius and Harry. Shaking out of their shock, Sirius stepped out of the way to let her walk out of the vault. Once they were on the cart, they quickly made their way to Sirius' vault. He grabbed twice the amount that Hermione took out. Then, after Sirius' withdrawal, the next thing they knew, they were already standing in front of Ragnok's desk. The goblin made quick work with recording the amounts taken from each vault, and then let be on their way.

Shortly before this shopping excursion, the Order was able to get the Ministry to fully pardon Sirius of all crimes when they realized that Sirius didn't kill Pettigrew, who was in fact still alive. And that it was Pettigrew, not Sirius who sold the Potters out to the Dark Lord. So, this allowed for Sirius to walk around freely in the public. It also helped his case by aiding in the attack against the death eaters and Voldemort.

Since he was pardoned, Sirius and the two teens were able to have splendid time shopping. Sirius bought himself and the teens new robes, they went to Fred and George's new joke shop, got some ice cream, potions ingredients for future healing potions that both wizards believed she would need. However, that quickly changed after they entered Flourish & Blotts. While Harry and Sirius were looking for books on Quidditch, Hermione was up on the second floor. She was looking for books on wandless and nonverbal magic, as well as books on legilimency and occulmency. That was when the Death Eaters arrived.

There was an eerie silence that permeated the atmosphere of the bookshop. However, Hermione didn't notice, for she was too absorbed into looking through the bookshelves. But soon she was snapped out of her book hunt when she heard a pop go off behind her. With a book in hand, Hermione turned around to only find herself staring directly into the onyx eyes of the witch she had talked to in the atrium of the Department of Mysteries. Yelping out, she dropped the book she was holding and began walking back down the aisle to get as much space between herself and the dark witch as possible. Bellatrix merely smirked at her and looked down to the book that was lying haphazardly on the floor before her. She picked it up and read the title. With a raised eyebrow, she looked back up to the slightly, trembling witch. "Occulmency, huh. Hoping to keep a certain someone out of your head?" She received a hesitant nod from Hermione. "And who might that be? Me, perhaps?" Bellatrix asked coyly, knowing it wasn't her. "Or perhaps it would be a certain meddlesome and nosy Headmaster?" Her smirk widened when the teen witch froze; it was the Headmaster and the Order she wanted to keep out. "You don't want them to find out about our little chat, do you?" Again, she received another tentative nod from the girl.

Finally finding her voice, Hermione spoke up. "What do you want from me?"

Instead of answering, she asked a question. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about or how you know me. I don't know you! But also, I don't know why do you seem so fucking familiar! Why is thi—" Before she could finish her sentence, she groaned from the sudden spike in her pain that erupted in her abdomen. She quickly wrapped her arm around her torso, hoping to stop the pain.

Hermione didn't realize two wizards appeared behind her until Bellatrix spoke up one more time. "You really shouldn't have brought her outside, cousin. It was very unwise. I mean look at her; she's barely managing to keep herself standing." She was taunting the wizard, but through the pain, Hermione could see the anger that flooded the dark witch's onyx eyes. She turned her gaze back to the groaning teen, looking her directly in the girl's eyes, "as for this chat, I have to go now, little witch. Until next time, my dear." And with that, Bellatrix disapparated with a soft pop.

After she left, the pain became too much for the witch. She looked down at her t-shirt covered wound and found it turning red. She looked up at the spot the dark witch was just at moments ago, and fell back into Harry's arms, passing out from the pain.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"Why do I have to leave!" The little girl cried into the neck of the woman who was holding her. She had her arms firmly wrapped around the neck and shoulder. Her little fingers were clutching the shiny black curls as she sobbed. "Why are you making leave you?!"_

 _The woman was softly shushing the little girl, "it's okay, luv," came the heavenly alto voice. "It's okay." She was rubbing the girl's back, trying to sooth the girl. "Baby girl, please look at me," she pleaded to the crying girl in her arms. Ceasing her sobs, instead sniffling as she brought her face out to look at the heart-shaped face that possessed dark, yet gentle, eyes, and an adoring and loving small smile. "Sweet girl, you don't know how much I don't want to let you go. But I promise you, luv, we will see each other again. And when that happens, we will never be parted again."_

Her eyes snapped opened, waking with a gasp. Hermione sat up slightly but then plopped back down with a groan. With her eyes closed, she moved her arm to her abdomen to find that once again, her entire torso was wrapped in white bandages. Hermione sighed as she remembered seeing the blood seeping through her shirt after Bellatrix apparated away. Slowly, the witch rolled her head to look to the left of her. The door to her room was closed and there were potions sitting on the bedside table, she could make out at least ten present. She was able to recognize a few of them: blood replenishing, sleeping-draught, one for pain. Hermione also saw a salve sitting next to the potions. _I must have done more damage than I thought…_

"You really must stop giving me heart attacks, Hermione," said a mature female voice, startling the witch. Hermione roamed her eyes over the left side of her room and found Professor McGonagall sitting in an armchair right next to the foot of the bed. The professor had a disapproving expression on her face, but nonetheless, Hermione could see the relief rest in McGonagall's eyes.

"Professor…" Hermione sighed as she spoke her address. "I'm sorry for scaring you again, I guess I overdid it," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Dear child, don't apologize, there's no point. It's not really your fault, as is it neither Sirius'; it was just too much for your body to handle everything you did while out shopping." Does she not know what happened at the bookshop, Hermione thought, confused.

"How bad?" Hermione asked, indicating towards her freshly re-injured wound.

"Well it wasn't as bad as the first time we had to heal you, but it still was pretty bad. Your entire wound tore open but not as deep as when you were first hit. But Sirius felt he needed more help than what he could provide for you, and called for assistance. I came, as well as Severus, as you needed more potions and a medicated salve to increase the chances of ensuring there were no more tears in the future." Hermione nodded at the information.

"Thank you very much, Professor. How long have you been here?" Hermione asked.

"A full day. I would have let around the same time as Severus but I wanted to wait to see you wake up and feeling somewhat better. I won't be able to stay much longer, but I'm happy to see you awake." Minerva sent the girl a kind smile, and then she stood up. "However, before I go, I need to change your bandages and put some more salve on your wound. Then I'll give you another sleeping-draught, so you could get more sleep."

Hermione nodded her consent to the actions and gingerly sat up to allow the older witch unwrapped the bandages and removed the large piece of gauze covering the wound. She tossed the soiled cloth into the wastebasket. Minerva opened the jar and applied the salve to the entire wound, which seemed to have stitched itself together. After she applied the ointment, the professor placed a fresh piece of gauze over the wound. She had Hermione sit back up to re-wrap the bandages around her torso. "There you go, my dear. I apologize for not being able to spend more time talking to you, but I do have to go. But you need to get more rest, to let your body more time to heal untempered. When you wake up again, either or both Sirius and Harry will be here. I'll see you later, my dear." And with that, the professor administered the draught, and Hermione fell fast asleep a second later.

* * *

The second time she woke up that day, she found instead of Professor McGonagall, but rather Sirius and Harry softly talking to one another. Hermione quietly, with clenched teeth, sat up gingerly and scooted back to rest her upper body against the headboard. The two wizards hadn't noticed her actions until she cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. Both wizards snapped their heads towards the witch who was now resting comfortably against the head board with a smile on her face. Both Sirius and Harry let out a sigh of relief, despite knowing that she has already woken up earlier. "You're awake," Harry smiled. "I'm happy to see that you are awake and are able to move a little bit."

"I feel same way, Hermione, but after what happened in Flourish & Blotts, you need to be careful with your movements. I'm sorry this happened to you. I pushed you to far, walking around for half a day, shopping."

"Sirius, it's okay. It's not your fault. We just went out too early, but I'll be okay." Hermione said firmly, but with a kind smile. "But, after talking to McGonagall, I'm guessing you two didn't tell her, nor Snape about what happened with Bellatrix did you?"

Sirius gave her a somber look, shaking his head, "I felt it best that she didn't know about it, otherwise she'd really have a heart attack." Sirius gave a humorless laugh. "Speaking of Bellatrix, what happened?" The wizard pushed gently.

Hermione raised both of her eyebrows, "umm…that's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Hermione flickered her gaze over to Harry before having them rest on Sirius. "I was wondering if you could help me figure out these dreams that I have been having since the last summer. As well as to why I keep having brief strange conversations with Bellatrix." Hermione and Harry were expecting either a yes or a no, but the older wizard's response floored them.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sirius scrunched his face in thought. "Hermione," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, "I believe that this conversation requires another to help explain or answer any of your questions."

* * *

Sirius wouldn't tell them where they were going but all he said was that he needed to go make a floo call real fast. He told the duo to make sure they were ready by the time he came back. Harry made sure he had his shoes, jacket and wand on him before helping Hermione get up. Since there was no real time to get changed, Hermione was only dressed in a black sports bra, black spankies, and a pair of black vans slip ons. Since her torso was completely covered with bandages, she didn't bother to put on a t-shirt, but opted to wear a loose black zip up hoodie that was only zipped up one-third of the way up. Changing into different clothes would have taken some time and much pain to complete. However, they did have enough time to change out Hermione's bandages and apply more salve. By the time Sirius came back up, Hermione was slowly walking around the bed with Harry walking next to her for any support.

"Alright, you two, you ready?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." Hermione said. Sirius and Harry walked with Hermione between them to make sure she didn't fall at some point.

Once they were standing in front of the fireplace, Sirius turned to the teens and spoke sternly. "Keep an open mind as to where we are going. And whatever you do, do not draw your wand." He looked pointedly into both pairs of eyes. Once he received nods from both them, Sirius continued on, "Hermione, you and I will go first. And Harry, you will follow after us. Harry pay attention to what location I say because it will be the only time you hear it."

"Okay."

Turning to the witch, "you ready, Hermione?"

"Yeah. I'm good to go. Sirius where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon. Now grab onto my arm, I don't want you to get anymore hurt." And with she latched onto the wizard's arm. He took a handful of floo powder and the two stepped inside the fireplace. "Library of Black Manor," Sirius shouted, leaving behind a wide-eyed Harry Potter.

Landing in the fireplace, Hermione would have tumbled out if it hadn't been for her arm latched securely around Sirius' arm. However, Sirius had to help her stabilize her stance before she fell. Once her balance was readjusted, Hermione took the chance to look around the room, they were in a library, the same library from my dream, Hermione thought. She didn't even register Harry's arrival as she was looking intently around the room. Hermione suddenly froze as she rested her gaze upon the sight of a woman with long black curly hair standing before her with her back facing the new arrivals. It's her! Hermione internally screamed.

Hermione snapped out of her internal breakdown when Sirius, who is still holding her arm for support, cleared his throat. "Hermione, Harry, I would like to…"

Hermione's mind flashed back to one of her dreams, "Anya, I would like for you to…"

Hermione continued listening to Sirius "…formally introduce you two to Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Malfoy." He gestured to the two witches who were standing in front of them. During the introduction, Hermione had kept her eyes trained on the form of Bellatrix, who turned around at hearing her name.

Instead of her usual smirk, Bellatrix had a genuine and kind smile, and finally spoke. "It is a pleasure to finally be able to officially meet you." She said to both teens, but her eyes were trained solely on the confused wide but soft light brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After getting through the awkward—on the part of Hermione and Harry—introductions, the five witches and wizards took their seats to settle in because of their soon to be lengthy conversation. Bellatrix sat in one of the armchairs next to the couch the was occupied by Harry and Hermione—with the witch holding onto her friend for emotional support. And Sirius and Narcissa occupied the couch opposite of the teens.

Narcissa decided to speak up first; the room was filled with a pregnant silence and no one seemed to be interested in speaking. "Hermione, dear, I'm sure that this must be confusing for you, and for you too, Mr. Potter. Every interaction that we have had were…unpleasant, but just know, we never wanted to act that way towards you and hopefully at this moment we can answer any questions that you may have." She told the two teens softly, with a kind expression on her face.

"Mrs. Malfoy—" Hermione began but was interrupted.

"Narcissa, please." The blonde witch corrected.

"Umm, sure. Ah, Narcissa, I mean no offense, but how can I trust what you say is true. Like you said, my limited interactions with your family have been less than desirable. That doesn't give me much faith in what you say to me." Hermione said nervously, while softly clutching her torso. Narcissa saw this action.

"Hermione, you need to keep your body relaxed. I can tell that you are straining your body. Please, we don't mean to cause you more pain, but when you hear us out, I believe you'll be able to trust in what we say." Narcissa said with a concerned expression.

Another voice spoke up, grabbing both teens' attention. "Hermione, Harry, I trust them, and what they say is true. I know you are skeptical, but please hear them out and your questions will be answered." Sirius said pleadingly, earning him two small nods.

"Okay, Sirius, I'll hear them out, for you," Hermione said plainly.

"Hermione, maybe you should tell them about your dreams," Harry suggested gently while putting his hand over hers.

Looking at her friend, Hermione sigh, "This may be a bad idea—to let you in my mind—but it may be easier for you," indicating towards the three adults, "to see these dreams rather than having me relay them to you."

"Well, if you're sure, it may be best," Bellatrix said before all three painlessly slipped into her mind. Hermione could barely make out their presence, but she watched the dreams play over again with three spectators observing. Once they were over, the adults slipped back out and looked intently at Hermione. "So, you have figured it out," Bellatrix said simply with a small smirk on her face.

Rolling her eyes, the witch retorted with a snort. "Not really, Harry was helping me piece them together, but I hadn't been able to figure out what exactly they mean. That's why I asked Sirius for his assistance, but he insisted that we needed to have another in this conversation for help answering my questions." She said as she sent a half-heartedly pointed look at the animagus.

"Well, instead of giving us attitude, why don't you two tell us what you have deduced, so we can start to answer your questions. And he was right, we needed to be here for this discussion because there is a lot to discuss, and a lot of information for both of you to understand." Narcissa said sternly.

This stunned the two teens, but nonetheless shook out of their shock, and Hermione began to tell of their theories. "Well, after hearing of my dreams, Harry suggested that I might be the little girl that was present in all of my dreams, especially after that one dream where I was watching through the eyes of the little girl. He also suggested that it was you, who was in my dream in the library, in _this library_ ," Hermione finished while she looked around the room. All three adults had unreadable expressions locked onto their faces when Hermione returned her gaze back to them. "It's true, isn't it?" Hermione said with a realization settling in when their expressions didn't change.

Clearing her throat, Bellatrix spoke up, breaking the silence. "Hermione…there is a story that we would like to tell you. But first, what do you know about the Russian Revolution?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Wait, huh, what?! What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you know of it?" Bellatrix reiterated her question, ignoring the girl's frustrated question.

"It was in 1917, when the Bolsheviks rose up and dismantled the monarchy and established their own chaotic government, and then a year later murdered the entire Imperial Family. Again, what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione spoke, frustratedly.

"Everything, my dear," Narcissa spoke up this time. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Narcissa continued on. "All of the information that you know of the Russian Revolution is wrong." Hermione, again, went to interrupt, but the blonde witch raised her hand to silence the girl. "I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying that the events that you know of, are a farce; a cover story. A mask over what truly happened, twelve years earlier." Narcissa paused, gauging the witch's reaction. "You see, the real revolution wasn't a revolution at all, it was an assassination of the Imperial Family because they refused to bend to the will of their murderers. But before telling you of the events, you need to know the backstory.

"As you know, much of the Wizarding World had their governments clearly separate from their muggle counterparts, just like it is here in Great Britain, as well as across the ocean in the United States. However, the Russian monarchy ruled over both worlds, with the Tsar primarily overseeing the non-magical folks and the Tsarina overseeing the magical communities. The ruling family, or rather House, were the Romanovs, and they were not just the Imperial Family and rulers, but they were also one of the most powerful and influential houses in the entire Wizarding World. The Romanovs, though, were not the only magical royal family. In fact, almost all royal families were magical, but the wizarding communities in those countries wanted to keep their world completely separate from the muggle world, for fear of exposure. However, the Romanovs remained steadfast in keeping the governments combined, greater transparency between leaders—or spouses for that rather—and this made for the empire to be in a peaceful state between both worlds, and there had never been incidents of exposure. This Most Ancient and Noble House had set a precedent in the world and it was that that marked them as one of the most influential governing bodies and Houses in the world.

"They had ruled for centuries over all of Russia with valor, just, wisdom, and resourcefulness. They were unmoving in their beliefs and as to how they ruled, though it varied from Tsar to Tsar. They were neutral in every way, never picked a side of light or dark, they were truly gray. Unfortunately, this is what led to their deaths—their unyielding nature. It was during Nicholas II's reign when the war between light and dark was emerging. The Dark Lord had yet to be born at that time, but nonetheless, they were making themselves known, figures from both the 'dark' and 'light' side were trying to persuade the Tsarina, and by extension, the Tsar, to align with their respective beliefs. However, they were unmoved. They instead remained neutral in the warring sides. However, this was not the accepted response that one side could and would not take. After numerous attempts at persuasion, they all ended with that same results.

"This enraged the leaders from that side, causing them to believe that the only way to accomplish their goals within Russia was to eliminate the Imperial Family. To eradicate their dynasty and ensure no other could rise up and claim their rightful place on the throne. So, one night, the Alexander Palace was attacked, and by the end of it, the Imperial Family was dead, and the cover story that you know of was constructed." Hermione took in Narcissa's words, _who are they talking about? Who killed the Romanovs? And what did this have to do with me?_ Hermione thought, but before she could voice her questions, another voice spoke up.

"However, that wasn't how it ended," Bellatrix said, grabbing the teens' attention. She was looking intently at Hermione. "Most followers of that side did believe that ending, believed that everyone was killed. However, that night ended differently than they wanted it to. Not everyone in the family died. Two," Bellatrix said while holding up two fingers, "the two youngest children escaped before they could be killed." Hermione could tell where this was going, but she was hoping that she was wrong. "The last daughter and last son of the Romanov line: Anastasia and Alexei." Bellatrix could see the inner working cogs moving in the young witch's mind, she could also tell that the girl didn't want to voice her theories for fear of them being true. "They were taken away by the governess' at the behest of their mother. They brought them to a different time, separated them, changed their names, and secreted them into the present world." Bellatrix finished her statement when she saw the girl ready herself to speak her questions.

Hermione looked to be frustrated, she had a lot of questions and unsaid statements racing through her mind, and she needed to get them out before she went mad. "So," she said slowly, "the November Revolution was a farce, the rumors of Anastasia and Alexei being alive are true, and I'm guessing there must be an important as to why you are telling me this." All three adults nodded their heads, but none said anything, knowing that the girl needed to get this out. "And these dreams…this little girl…Anya…is me." It was more of a statement rather than a question, but she received nods nonetheless. Sighing, Hermione finally decided to voice her big theory, "I'm Anastasia aren't I, Anya is short for Anastasia…"

"Yes, Hermione," Bellatrix said slowly, "you are Anastasia."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione sat in silence at the affirmation. She wanted to stand and pace across the floor but seeing as she could stand on her own at the moment, she settled for leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her teeth clenched at the pain, trying to keep any noise that signaled it from escape her mouth, but a low groan managed to do just that. She felt Harry's comforting hand rub her back as he leaned in whispering that everything will be okay. "Hermione, it will be okay eventually, but you need to sit back. You are hurting yourself more by sitting like this." Harry lightly pushed her to lean against the back of the couch when she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Hermione, we know you have a lot of questions, especially after what have just told you. You can go ahead and ask them; we will try to answer them as best we can," Sirius's soft voice spoke, cutting through the tense silence. Hermione's mind was swimming with questions, too many questions. She wanted to voice all of them, but she didn't know how to ask them. She didn't know which one to ask first; they were flying by, demanding to be asked first. She was simply at a loss for words, too many that she couldn't speak at the same time.

Looking towards Bellatrix, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She nervously looked over the faces of the three adults sitting before; if she wasn't holding Harry's hand right now, she would have fainted under the stress. Settling her gaze back onto the dark witch, Hermione finally found her voice. "That woman in my dream, the one who brought me to meet you, was she a family member of yours? There's quite a bit of familiar characteristics between you two." This was not the question that she had meant to ask first, but it's safe to start off with a simply question, right?

Bellatrix was definitely not expecting this question to come up first, but nonetheless knew that it would come up eventually. If she had to admit it, she was expecting a question of 'why is this happening?' but girl was still obviously processing the information that she had recently learned. Clearing her throat, "oh, that would be our twice Great Aunt Elladora." Bellatrix replied simply. So, she right about the familiarity. "She was your governess before she brought you here to us. She cared very much for you, like a mother would a daughter, but she wasn't able to stay. She unfortunately had to return back to her own time." The dark witch sent her a comforting smile after finished speaking. All Hermione could do was nod her head in understanding.

Looking down at her lap, she spoke up her next question. "Why did she have to bring me to the future? What was so bad that caused her to bring me here in this time instead of Black Manor in 1905?" Hermione just couldn't understand why she was here if she was born in 1901. Narcissa had spoken about the dissonance between the Romanovs and this some group but it still wasn't adding up. There has to be more to it.

Narcissa chose to speak up this time. She could see the pained look in Bella's eyes as the dark witch looked upon Hermione. It hurt her to see the little witch in a lot pain and stress. "It was for you and your brother's protection. That night, you and your brother were meant to die along with the rest of your family. If Elladora were to simply bring to our ancestral home in 1905, they would have easily found you. They had known who she was, they knew she was a Black. The first place they would think to look would be here. No, the only place that you would truly be safe was here in the future. They would not be able to track you; new name, new home, new time, zero chances of tracing."

"But why?" Hermione pressed.

Narcissa sighed, "Aside from the influence your parents had on the world and the model they set forth, there was a reason as to why they were able to rule for centuries. Royal families across the world have been known to be overtaken by a stronger or more cunning house who took their places and ruled until the next house overtook them. However, the Romanovs, your House, had over taken a House that had rule for close to a millennium and ruled for centuries onward until the destruction of the monarchy. It takes great amounts of power to be able to do that, not just influence, but magical power. It has been said that one fully matured Romanov witch or wizard could possess the power that could match the power of wizards or witches like Dumbledore, tenfold. Just simply imagine the combined powers of the entire House could do." Narcissa paused her monologue, gaging the young witch's reactions. She simply nodded at the information, however, the only amount of surprise that adorned her face were the widening of her eyes.

"That's exactly what they thought too. The things you could accomplish when one of the most powerful houses that has ever graced this planet backing your beliefs and supporting your agenda. That is why they sought out the favor of your mother, but she remained unyielding in her stance. She remained firmed in her belief that there an order, a balance that needed to be maintained, siding with neither side. These reasons are what led to where you are today. They attempted to kill your entire family, not because of their influence, but because of their… your power. Eliminate the most powerful, and then nothing can stand in your way."

"So, they sought to kill me because…" Hermione asked.

This time, Bellatrix spoke up, "not of who you were at the time, but to who you would become," she said simply. This struck a chord in the auburn-haired witch. However, another thought struck her mind.

"You keep saying they, who are _they_?" Hermione looked towards Narcissa, who she aimed her question at.

Narcissa sent a fleeting glance to her sister and cousin before returning her gaze before speaking. "Well, at the time, witches and wizards were plagued with fear by the horrific atrocities that were committed by Gellert Grindlewald, but no one truly noticed the actions of the one wizard that was always linked to him." Narcissa paused at the shocked expressions of the two teens.

They had heard of Grindlewald; Hermione even went as far as to research more about the dark wizard. They also knew of the wizard in which Narcissa was talking about, "Dumbledore?" both of the teens ask at the same time.

The blonde witch nodded solemnly at the teens, "yes, Albus Dumbledore." She turned her gaze over to Sirius, signaling for him to speak next.

Taking the cue, Sirius sighed before opening his mouth. "At the time, he would have been around 24 years of age when the events happened at the Alexander Palace. It was just 7 years prior when the future Headmaster graduated from Hogwarts and ended his _relationship_ with Grindlewald. There was a terrible accident that led to their separation, but that, however, did not stop either wizard from continuing on their journey for more power. And with power came influence, and I don't think I need to remind you of the Headmaster's already master skills of charm and manipulation." He paused and saw twin nods from Hermione and Harry. "He held these ideals of maintaining an oppressive caste system here in the British Wizarding World. Ideals that he uses today to spread lies about people who are perceived as 'dark' or who side with the Dark Lord. He believed that those with more magical prowess should be the ones to rule. And by extension believed—and still believes—the muggleborns and magical creatures are inferior, that they could never be as powerful as a pureblood."

This shocked both the boy and girl. Never once did they question the Headmaster, but, it did make sense. He had a way of overpowering people, just by his words. However, this revelation also confused Hermione, "wait, if he believes that, and you are fighting him, what you believe in?" She was looking expectantly towards the two Black sisters.

Bellatrix looked to be about to reply, but another voice beat her to it. "Well, that, dear child, is a question that I can answer," Hermione and Harry both abruptly stood up at the smooth voice that had just walked into the library. "But that will have to wait till later, unfortunately," as the Dark Lord spoke, both teens immediately-or as fast as Hermione was able to—had their wands out pointing at dark wizard. However, as fast as she stood up was as fast as she crumbled to the floor.

In an instant, Hermione clutched her abdomen and let out a loud groan. Bellatrix was immediately at her side, but Narcissa and Sirius abruptly stood with their stares fixed onto Harry who still had his wand raised at the Dark Lord. "Harry! What did I tell you before we came here?" the Black wizard hissed, causing the bespectacled teen to falter but he still kept his wand arm up. "Put it away Harry!" Sirius hissed again, but again the demand was ignored.

"It's alright Sirius," the Dark Lord silkily to said wizard, "he's angry, I understand that. But Harry," He said as He looked directly into Harry's eyes. "This is not the time for us to have this conversation or do this. This time is for Hermione, we need to give her that respect." This further enraged the teen boy.

"RESPECT?! RESPECT?! What the hell do you know about respect, especially towards Hermione?" Harry demanded earnestly, still brandishing his wand.

"I know a lot more than you think, boy. Now, please, Put. Down. The. Wand," the Dark Lord spoke lowly and slowly. Hesitantly, Harry lowered his wand arm. It was that moment that he realized that Hermione was still doubled over in pain, but he couldn't do anything for Bellatrix was wrapped around his friend trying to help her.

As Harry was having his one-sided standoff with the Dark Lord, Hermione was doubled over in pain after her sudden movement. As her knees hit the floor, she braced herself with one arm, while clutching her abdomen with the other. Though as quickly as the pain ran through her body, she was immediately wrapped in warmth. It distracted her from the searing pain as she clutched on to one of arms holding her. She could faintly hear them whispering to her. "Hermione, love, please, can you hear me?" came the whispered voice of Bellatrix. She should be wary or try to distance herself from the dark witch, but she couldn't do, she didn't want to do that. Instead, she pressed herself more into Bellatrix's body, seeking the warmth, love, and safety that it guaranteed. Hermione gave the raven-haired witch a small nod. "Okay then, can you stand with me?" Again, she received another small nod. Slowly, but surely, Hermione stood up with Bellatrix supporting her.

"Hermione…" said witch turned her head in the direction of her best friend and saw a guilt-ridden frown on his face. However, her attention was grabbed once again by Bellatrix, who placed her soft hand on the girl's face turning it towards her own.

"Hermione, sweet girl, would you be alright if Narcissa and I took you somewhere more private to check your wound? I want to make sure that no further has been done." Bellatrix had spoken softly with a concerned expression on her face, but others in the room had heard it—not that she truly minded. However, Harry did.

"No. She is not going anywhere alone with you," Harry spoke with a hard and stern expression.

Before anyone else could speak up, Sirius took the honors, "Harry, that's not your decision to make, it's Hermione." The Black wizard had said this kind but left no room for questioning.

Hermione turned back to the pleading dark witch, _wow, this is a complete contrast to the woman I saw that day at the Department of Mysteries,_ she thought. And then she turned to look at Harry's pleading face, but she knew he had nothing truly to worry about. She had felt safe with the dark witch, there was really no other way to describe it. "Harry, it's okay. I'll be fine. I…I trust her. I know she won't hurt me." She could immediately feel the waves of happiness that was emanating from the witch behind her. She couldn't help the small smile the spread across her face at the feeling.

Soon enough, Hermione was being guided by Bellatrix and Narcissa towards when Narcissa voice resonated throughout the library, "while we tend to Hermione, maybe it would be a good time to have that conversation." Narcissa spoke as sent a pointed look to Sirius. With one last glance towards the three wizards, Hermione slowly made her way out into the hallway.

 _Crap!_ Sirius thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey all! I apologize for not updating sooner, I am currently plotting out the next few chapters, so hopefully, I should have it up by next week.**

 **I really appreciate the comments and questions that you have submitted!**

 **So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione wasn't really paying attention as to where she was being led to, but what she did know was the with each step, it was getting harder and harder to stay upright. By the time they reached their destination, the Black sisters were half carrying her to keep her from collapsing. Upon entrance, Hermione took note that the room seemed to be the home version of Hogwarts' hospital wing. Bellatrix and Narcissa led her over to the closest bed. After having her sit down, Bellatrix set out to find bandages and wrappings, while Narcissa went to an ornate cabinet to grab a few potions and a medicated healing salve. As they were running around, Hermione spoke up for the first time since leaving the library. "Do you think it is wise to leave those three alone, especially Harry?" Both sisters looked towards her with amused curiosity.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Bellatrix.

Looking at the older sister, Hermione simply raised an eyebrow. "Well, besides the obvious past that Vol—" the sisters flinched at the slip, "the Dark Lord and Harry share, even in his best of times, Harry is a bit of a rash person; he doesn't think first. And as for the Dark Lord, I have been told about his proclivity of torturing his followers, but I'm sure that must have been a lie that we were just spoon fed," Hermione finished dejectedly.

Nodding in understanding, Bellatrix walked over, having finally found the bandages and wrappings. "Jacket. Off," Bellatrix not so sternly demanded, causing the teen to blush. Smirking as the girl shyly took off her hoodie, the dark witch spoke once more. "And to answer your question," she motioned for the girl to lift up her arms—to which Hermione did so—and then proceeded to unwrap the auburn-haired witch's torso. "It's probably not the wisest of decisions to make, but you needed to be tended to, and that conversation they need to have has been a long time coming. There are things that Harry needs to understand, as do you, but, regardless…" Bellatrix answered offhandedly while she finished her unwrapping.

As the onyx-eyed witch gathered the soiled bandages, Narcissa approached with the salve and potions. "Well, if they do get into a duel in there, I am glad to say that I was forward thinking enough to place protective charms on the books. It would be a travesty if I have to go replace most of them, while the rest will be lost forever." Narcissa had simply spoken with a seemingly unconcerned tone. Hermione stared at her with bewilderment and sent the witch an incredulous stare. That was until she saw the playful smirk and twinkling eyes. Hermione couldn't help herself but laugh at the cheeky witch's statement and laughed until she started coughing and clutching her abdomen once again. As soon as her small coughing fit ceased, Narcissa—who had been rubbing circles on the girl's back—spoke up again. "Hermione, drink this potion down, it's a muscle relaxant. With having your muscles to loosen up, it will help speed up the healing process." Hermione readily consumed the potion and all of the spasms that were dancing across her midsection ceased. "Good, now I will be giving you more potions later but for right now lay down, Bella is going to run a few diagnostic spells to see what the damage is."

* * *

The tension in the library was permeating every corner and engulfed the three current occupants. Sirius has been uncharacteristically nervous since the three witches left to attend to Hermione's wound. The Black wizard wasn't nervous for being in the presence of the Dark Lord, in fact, he wasn't scared either. Sirius Black was concerned and nervous over the impending duel that he was sure to break out due to his godson's brash actions. He was looking back and forth between the Dark Lord and his godson as if he was watching a tennis match. They were currently just staring at each other; Harry was glaring daggers at the dark wizard whereas the Dark Lord was looking at the boy with mild amusement. Finally breaking the silence, Harry sneered, "I don't know what Madam Malfoy was referring to, but I don't care what you have to say, that won't change anything that you have done to me or my family. Because of you, I lost my parents! My godfather spent twelve years in Azkaban because of your little rat! I grew up and still being abused by the Dursleys! You killed Cedric! And because of you, Hermione was almost killed! There is nothing that you could possibly say that would change all of that!" Harry was seething while breathing heavily after his very loud outburst.

The Dark Lord lost all sense of amusement in his expression, favoring for a rather calm, yet expressionless look. The only indication of response was the rise of a hairless eyebrow. He sent a fleeting glance over to the dark wizard sitting to his right before returning his gaze back to the unhinged young wizard sitting across from him. His lack of verbal response only led to Harry becoming more and more enraged by the murderer. Abruptly, the boy stood up again, jutting out his wand only to have it fly out of his hand to the clutches of his godfather. Sirius was remained seated in a very calm demeanor but by the expression on his face, Harry could tell he was vexed by the boy's continuous lack of control. "That is enough. I have warned you twice now about brandishing your wand. Now sit down like the civilized boy that I know you to be." Despite the calm and almost soft tone of the Black wizard's words, Harry froze at the ice that laced them. Finally, after receiving a glare and a raised eyebrow from his godfather, he sat down with as much petulance as he could muster.

As he sat down, Harry promptly lowered his head in slight embarrassment and shame from Sirius' reprimand, but he also didn't want to see the smug smile that he was sure the Dark Lord was sporting. However, His expressionless look remained the same but growing tired of the boy's antics, he coughed to get Harry's attention. Once their eye contact locked, Voldemort spoke with an even tone. "I can only assume the anguish you are currently experiencing and can understand the anger that you are still throwing at me, but dear boy it is misplaced."

Even though he remained seated, Harry's eyes blazed with fury, "How?! How could it possibly be misplaced?! I was there, I saw you kill Cedric. I saw you there at the Ministry and your command over the death eaters. Are you telling me that my eyes have betrayed me and forced myself to witness something else?"

"Yes, Harry, your hatred and anger towards me are misplaced. I do not apologize or deny my actions at that graveyard or at the Ministry, however, you do not understand the premise behind these events. And if you have such an issue with my death eaters, then pray to tell me why are you here having a conversation with the most infamous death eater of them all, the mistress of torture, the torturer of Mr. Longbottom's parents." Again, the Dark Lord raised a hairless eyebrow but also sent the boy a pointed look.

Harry was affronted by the question that was disguised as a statement. His mind froze, trying to come up with a viable excuse to cover his 'hatred' for his inner circle but also knew that is was pointless for he was sitting here, having a conversation with the dark witch. "I…uh…umm…I…I came here for Hermione."

"And why would you do that if your supposed hatred for myself and my inner circle apparently runs deeper than your compassion for your friend?"

It was a pointed question that called to question Harry's hypocritical actions. Sighing, Harry's shoulders slumped downwards, "Because she's my best friend—sister actually—and despite my feelings, she has a right a figure out her dreams and her apparent connection with Bellatrix. And I will support her, even if no one else will. After everything we have gone through, after everything she has done for me, this is the least that I could do for her." His eyes drifted down towards the table that was sitting before him. As he finished his answer, his thoughts drifted towards his injured sister, an injury that was caused by his foolishness.

"Then for your friend, for Hermione, give me the time to explain as to why your feelings are misplaced." The Dark Lord's even tone, some might even dare to say soft, startled the teen wizard, causing my him to snap his eyes up to the serpentine figure. Reluctant and wary, Harry nonetheless tentatively nodded at the request. "Good. Now, firstly to address my actions in the graveyard and in the Ministry. As I have already told you, I do not apologize, nor do I wish to take back or redo them. In reference to Mr. Diggory's death, he was but a casualty but not one that I regret. It actually gave me a small bit of glee." Harry instantly glared at the man, and even though he did not say anything, both the Dark Lord and Sirius could see him already reaffirming himself in his hatred for the pasty imposing wizard. "Before you continue with your preconceived notions, it was not glee out of a senseless murder of a student, but rather a glee of a small bit of retribution for the murder of your parents, Harry."

To say that the boy was shocked by this proclamation does not even equate to the emotion that he was feeling. He couldn't help but feel a flurry of emotions. "Why would you seek retribution for the murders that you committed? Cedric wasn't even involved, he would have been like…four years old at the time."

"Well, that is because, I wasn't the one to murder your parents, and it wasn't Cedric who was involved, but it was his father, Amos, who I assume you have already met," the Dark Lord shifted his gaze over to Sirius, who nodded his head in confirmation. Harry looked about to comment on the Dark Lord's statement, but He held up his hand to halt any words that were bubbling in the boy's mouth. "It was no lie that I was present that night of their deaths, as well as present for their deaths, but I was not there to kill them. In fact, I was there to ensure their safety and discuss your prophecy with them. However, just as we were finishing up our conversation, your parents' real murderer showed up, having silently entered their home."

Harry was confused, this explanation, contrasted the story that everyone in Wizarding Britain had heard. "If what you say is true, who killed them? And how was Mr. Diggory involved?"

"It is known that James and Lily's death and yours were planned, but it was not I who planned it, but it was planned by your illustrious Headmaster and a select few of his precious Order, including, Amos Diggory, who was and secretly still is a part of the Order. And it was Dumbledore himself who killed your parents and caused my actions that gave you that scar."

Harry froze but quickly resorted himself, "How? How could Dumbledore be responsible for my parents' deaths and the scar that you gave me?!"

This clearly amused the Dark Lord, but it was not him who spoke up. "Oh, come now, Harry, after everything Cissy and Bella have told you and Hermione, do you truly believe that Albus would be incapable of murdering a family and setting a baby up for a dangerous and potentially deadly journey?" Harry opted to not retort to the really amused, yet serious question.

"As Sirius has asked you, it is not hard to believe the capability of that old man. I mean after everything you—and Hermione—have been through since you were infants, all of the trials you were put through throughout your stay at Hogwarts, the placement of Wormtail as your parents' secret keeper instead of Sirius, his continuous placement of you with your abusive Aunt and Uncle despite knowing that your godfather had escaped. And as for Hermione's almost death, your Headmaster made no actions to stop a bunch of teens from raiding the Ministry to steal a glowing orb despite knowing that it was going to happen. And since I was there for their unfortunate deaths, I can provide you the memory to prove my statement, however, I don't think you would want to see that."

After Voldemort's explanation, Harry just sat in silence, he didn't how to respond or what to even think. The man that has provided a grandfather like figure for him and who offered advice and answers over these past five years was the man who killed his parents and caused the life journey that he was forced to go through. That was very hard to swallow. But everything that he has heard today made some semblance of sense. Everything the Dark Lord has told him, did happen, and if it wasn't for Sirius' intervention at the beginning of summer, he would be back at the house on Privet Drive, suffering and starving, again. And on the added fact that Voldemort was willing to show him the memory of that night. But there was one question that he had left. "Everything that you have said make sense, and it puts everything into perspective, however, I do have one more question."

The Dark Lord nodded his head in understanding, "go ahead."

"You said that Dumbledore was the one who led you into giving me my scar, how so?"

He had been expecting this question, anticipating it actually. "During that fateful moment, where your mother died protecting you, Dumbledore had aimed his wand at you to kill you, or at least make it seem like he was going to kill you. It was as if he was anticipating her reaction in jumping in front of that curse. I, in turn, sent the killing curse at him, but he rebounded the curse in the perfect angle that it struck you, destroying myself and cursing yourself."

Resigning himself from all feelings of hatred and anguish at the serpentine wizard, instead favoring a more depressive state. "Okay," came his soft reply, but both of the wizards sitting opposite of him could see the rising, but quiet, rage that was building in the boy from the actions of his former beloved headmaster. Harry simply didn't know how to respond.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Here's a new update! Sorry for the lateness :(**

 **This chapter is a little longer than the earlier chapters**

 **There will be more changes to the dates of events.**

 **Again, I absolutely appreciate all of the comments and questions!**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The library was just silent after Harry's quiet acceptance. The Dark Lord was allowing the revelation to sink in, he knew that the boy needed the time. He knew that after finding out that everything you have been told was a lie was almost too traumatic to swallow. True to the Dark Lord's assumption, Harry continued to sit in catatonia, his mind looping the truth of his parents' death, a truth that had been previously unknown to all but Dumbledore and the serpentine wizard. Besides his one word reply, the Boy Wonder didn't truly know how to reply, or rather, didn't really know what to think. Everything that Dumbledore told him was a lie. All of the abuse, starvation, bullying, yearly trials, all of it was not caused by Voldemort, no, it was done by Dumbledore. Everything, his whole life, had been a lie; all because of one old, meddlesome, greedy, power hungry man. Even though, Harry did not know what to do or say, he did know though that his allegiance has changed. As he tried to figure out who his allegiance was shifting to, the library door opened disrupting the silence and Harry's inner turmoil.

Finally returning from the manor's infirmary, Harry watched as a regal, and oddly smug looking, Narcissa strolled in with a somewhat amused looking Bellatrix who was pushing a wheelchair bound Hermione. Hermione simply looked livid due to her current predicament, however, Harry didn't notice her facial expression, but instead only took note of the wheelchair. He abruptly stood up to make his way over to his apparently worse off best friend. However, having known that this action was coming, Narcissa held up a hand, stopping the boy in mid stride, "she is doing fine, Mr. Potter, Hermione is only residing in this chair so she doesn't continue to put too much strain on her body." The fair-haired witch spoke as she sent the girl of topic a pointed glare with a raised eyebrow, Hermione simply glowered at the witch.

Harry took a second before he let out a small chuckle which grew when the teen witch turned her glare from Narcissa to himself. "How did you manage to keep her in it because I can imagine that she has already tried to get out of it."

Narcissa smirked in return, "oh she has, and so she doesn't continue her fruitless attempts, I—"

"She spelled my ass to this god forsaken contraption," Hermione growled out.

"Language," four voices echoed, admonished at the girl's foul mouth, causing Hermione to glare at all of the adults, while ignoring the faint utterance of 'Lady Romanov'.

"Anyway," Bellatrix spoke up, "I imagine you two were able to talk." She spoke it more as a statement rather than a question as she noticed the relatively calm and somewhat cordial atmosphere that blanketed the three wizards. The Dark Lord simply raised his eyebrow at Harry, clearing questioning if the boy learned everything that he needed to know.

Taking the pointed look as an indicator to answer, Harry cleared his throat before turning to the questioning dark witch. "Umm, yes, we did. Umm, I learned a few things that really…shifted my perspective on much things."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the vague statement, "that's very loquacious of an answer, care to be more specific?"

Harry slightly fidgeted under her fixed stare, "well…it seems as though there was more information that we have been told that turned out to be lies." Hermione nodded in understanding, especially after what she heard earlier from Bellatrix and Narcissa. She chose not to push it any further, however, she did make a mental note to ask about it later.

There was a moment of an awkward silence before Hermione spoke up again, turning her gaze to the serpentine wizard. "I apologize for the bluntness of my question but what do I call you because I will not refer to you as 'my Lord'." Everyone paused after the question was posed. Harry looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, whereas the members of the Black family froze with unreadable expressions—though their eyes did look from the girl to the Dark Lord, waiting for his response. Hermione simply rose an eyebrow as she waited for her expected answer.

At last, the Dark Lord replied with a boisterous laugh at the unbridled spirit of the Romanov heir, "I appreciate your candor, it is delightful to have someone display an unyielding personality of frankness. It reminds of the formidable personality of your mother that I have heard so much about." Hermione slightly blushed at the comparison between herself and her forgotten mama. "And to answer your question, I would never have you lower yourself to such place of calling or referring to me as 'your Lord' when we are meant to be equals and when your union with our dear Bella becomes official, it will be the same for her. So, please, you may call me, Tom."

Hermione was shocked by these words; he had dubbed them as equal. It was at this moment that Hermione truly realized who she really was. Yes, she had accepted the evidence and the fact that she is this long lose duchess, but when the Dark—no, Tom, called themselves equals and that he would never allow herself to be lower or beneath him. However, that wasn't the only bit of information that shocked the newly revealed duchess. It was the part about her union with Bellatrix. Confused, Hermione asked, "union with Bella? What do you mean by 'union'?" She asked while looking between the Dark Lord and the, surprisingly, sheepish Bellatrix.

Chuckling, "My dear, I don't believe that I need to define the term, 'union', for you. However, we do have something that may help you understand it a little better." And with that, Bellatrix flicked her wrist and out of nowhere, a familiar looking bluish glowing orb materialized into the dark witch's hand. Both of the teens sat up straighter than usual at the sight.

"Is that a prophecy?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Very astute of you, Mr. Potter. Yes, it is a prophecy. Hermione's to be exact," Bellatrix replied as she looked solely at the said witch.

This confused the teens, "but how? I thought only the person to whom the prophecy was about could take it," Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. If you are a part of the prophecy, you too can take ahold of it."

"But then why did you need me to get mine if it was about you too?" Harry asked the Dark Lord. However, it was Bellatrix who answered.

"Do you honestly believe that it would be a smart idea for the Dark Lord to go himself? Into a heavily guarded Ministry and risk exposure of our plans to get the prophecy that will lead them to set traps and wards for any future attempts? Seriously, Potter, honestly? Your truly lucky to have Hermione, here, as a best friend. How you managed to survive all these years is just…astounding." Harry bristled under the admonished witch's incredulous glare.

The Dark Lord simply laughed, "it's alright, Bella, he has a right to question. It is a reasonable inquiry considering the fact that he thought we were trying to kill them." He laughed a little bit longer before he gestured for Bellatrix to continue.

Taking the cue, Bellatrix cleared her throat, turning her attention back to the teen witch. "Hermione, as I have already said, this is your prophecy. This will help you understand everything a little bit better. Here," the raven-haired witch handed over the glowing orb, "listen carefully." Nodding her head, the auburn-haired witch took ahold of the prophecy and looked into it. The orb swirled before it revealed a face of an old, haggard-looking woman who spoke with a grave voice.

 ** _Secreted into this world, the last daughter will rise. With her journey entwined with that of the son born as the seventh month dies, the breaker of chains will restore the world from its darkened state. Like an animal waiting for her chance, she will pounce to restore her place. With her union to the Amazon star, the world will shake. For their love will decide the darkness' fate. And the House of the Double-Headed Eagle shall rule again._**

As quickly as the voice came, the voice left just a fast, but Hermione had heard it clearly. She was already deciphering its contents. Everything was basically straightforward for the Brightest Witch of Her Age; however, it was the second to last part that gave her pause. _With her union to the Amazon star…I've read that name before…it was some light reading for astronomy class. Constellations and Their Stars! That's it! That's where I read that name; it's another name for the third brightest star in Orion's belt, the…Bellatrix star. She is my fated love, my…soulmate…and our…love is meant to restore this world. That—-_ "Hermione?"

"Huh," Hermione looked up from the orb in her hands to the concern eyes of Harry.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh," she blinked before she finally understood the question, "ah, yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what I just heard." And after noticing Harry's questioning gaze, she simply handed the boy the orb for him to listen to it. About a minute later, the boy's eyes refocused onto his best friend as he scrunched up his nose.

"Most of it makes sense, but I'm confused by the Amazon star bit." It was a simple statement, but Hermione knew it to be a question.

Instead of looking at the boy, Hermione instead stared directly into the equally intense onyx eyes of Bellatrix. "After doing some light reading for an astronomy paper, I came across a book that mentions that star. It is an alternative name for the third brightest star of Orion's Belt, which the common name is Bellatrix." The auburn-haired witch noticed how the boy went slack-jawed at the revelation, but she ignored it, instead kept her eyes trained on the now intense, smoldering eyes. "It means that I'm to be fated with Bella, that we are soulmates. And that it is our love and union that will restore this world." Even though Hermione had been maintaining an intense staredown with the dark witch, she couldn't help but shiver as the smoldering eyes, shockingly, became much more intense, which caused Hermione to feel a flutter in her core.

They stayed like that, staring into each other's soul until a cough disrupted their concentration. "As enchanting as it is to bear witness the…uhh…fruition of your union, we must move on to a previous question that we have yet to answer. I'm sure you both will have enough time to acquaint yourselves at a later time. However, Anastasia, or do you prefer to go by Hermione?" the Dark Lord asked.

Looking uncomfortable for the first time about her name, she opted to go with the name that had been raised with, "Hermione, please, and there is one other question that I would like answered as well."

"Of course, Hermione, why don't we address your question first, lest we wish to forget to return to it."

"Umm, okay," Hermione rotated her gaze between all of the adults, "so multiple times, my brother…ahhh…Alexei was mentioned, as well as the part that he too was spared and brought here to the future." She garnered several synced nods from the four adults, "so then, who is my brother? And was he brought to the same time as myself?" Movement caught her eye, she turned to look at Bellatrix, who seemed to slightly squirm in her seat. "Bella?" Said witch froze at the utterance of her name, "who is my brother?"

Clearing her throat, she sent a fleeting glance to her sister before settling it back on her young mate, "Neville Longbottom." Both Harry and Hermione froze at the name. They looked towards each other, having a silent conversation remembering the story of Neville's parents. "And he was brought here in 1981, shortly before the utterance of Potter's and the Dark Lord's prophecy." This confused the witch, as she assumed that he was brought to the same time as herself. Upon noticing Hermione's facial expression, Bellatrix continued speaking on, "He was born three years after you and your parents and governesses thought that it was best to bring you to a time where you both be the same or close age to avoid any possible detection of your presences in the current time. So, in this time, he is less than a year younger than you rather than the cataloged three-year age gap." Understanding the logic behind the time differences, Hermione nodded her head, accepting the answer.

"And what of his parents? You went to Azkaban, along with the Lestrange brother and baby Crouch, for the torture of his parents." Bellatrix wanted to laugh at the moniker that Hermione befitted Crouch Junior but she knew it was best to remain serious, lest she wishes to piss off her love and her best friend.

Gulping, Bellatrix apprehensively spoke, "that night, after the Dark Lord's and your parents' death, Mr. Potter, his inner circle began devising plans to isolate Order members to figure out where our Lord had gone since he disappeared without a trace. It was shortly after we had sent Hermione off to live with the Grangers, that I caught wind of the plans of Rudolphus, Rabastan, and Barty and their intention to interrogate and torture the Longbottoms. I went to go stop them from harming the family, however, I was too late, but I did manage to save Neville from the same fate of his adoptive parents' by casting a crucio at dear Rudo, but before I could get out with Neville, the aurors showed up and arrested the four of us on sight."

"But if you tried to save them, then why didn't you plead not guilty at your trial? Why sit there smug and righteous for the crimes that you did not commit?" This time it was Harry who questioned.

"Simple. It was part of the act that I had to play. I had to do everything that I had to do in order to protect Hermione and Neville. Regardless of my obvious connection with Hermione, their survival was of the utmost importance and the most crucial aspect of my mission. If I was to plead not guilty, there would be immediate suspicion as to why I wouldn't take pleasure in the torture of two very prominent aurors when I have been dubbed the mistress of torture. Questions would have been raised, and when the wrong people went about seeking those answers, they would be suspicious of the sudden appearance of Neville, which would put him in danger. Hermione was relatively safe living in the muggle world, but Neville, he was not, especially with his parents in the state that is in."

Both the teens nodded in understanding, as to why the dark witch had let herself be dragged to Azkaban and as to the understanding of the severity of the situation. This explanation put Bellatrix in a new light for both Harry and Hermione, especially for Hermione. The thoughtfulness and the willingness to herself through years of endless psychological torture for the young witch and her brother made Hermione's heart soar, and the teen was reminded of the dream of her younger self, sobbing and clutching onto the dark witch, begging for her to not leave. It reminded her of the strong and beautiful woman that poured so much love into her soft words. Hermione couldn't help but gaze at Bella with a loving expression, who in return sent her own loving smile back.

Harry watched the display of silent emotions pass between the two witches, it was at this moment that Harry realized where his allegiance would reside with. Even though it would take him time to fully trust the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, he would side with them. Actually, he would follow Hermione and by extension, stand with the dark trio, especially Bellatrix.

* * *

 **Some tea about one aspect of the prophecy:**

 **Anastasia in Russian means 'breaker of chains' and in Greek means 'resurrection'**

 **I hope you all liked it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Here is another update for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

It's been a few weeks since that conversation Hermione and Harry had with Bellatrix, Narcissa, the Dark Lord, and Sirius, as well as find out who she really is and the truth behind the stories that were told to them about the 'dark' side. And during that time, it was agreed upon by all of the adults that it was best for the teens to move into Black Manor. They would be better protected, Hermione would be able to properly heal, and they would train to be able to adequately protect themselves while at Hogwarts, especially for Hermione. Since it was important to have a cover story for their absence from headquarters, Sirius told Dumbledore that he was taking the teens on vacation to the United States to get away and take a break from all of the turmoil that has been plaguing their lives. It took some convincing due to the Weasleys' questioning of them not be allowed to join the trio, but Sirius was insistent upon spending some quality bonding time with his two wards. Eventually, Dumbledore relented knowing that once a Black has made up their mind, there was no way of changing it.

In these past few weeks, Hermione and Harry have been able to properly recuperate from the events at the Ministry; Hermione was now fully healed and the two teens got to relax before they had to meet with the Dark Lord. Besides the recuperation, Hermione was able to get to know Bellatrix and explore their bond without pushing the boundaries of comfortability, as well as Harry was able to get to know his godfather and learn more about his parents. And throughout this entire time, they haven't talked to or even seen the Dark Lord, to which Hermione thought that He was giving the teens time to take in the information that they had learned. However, today, while Hermione was enjoying a nice quiet reading time with Narcissa, Bellatrix came striding in, disturbing the peace. Upon seeing her sister, Narcissa sighed, "Really Bella, what is so important that you must destroy the nice peaceful morning that I have been enjoying with our dear Hermione?"

Bellatrix's expression changed from one of glee to one that contained a sneer, however it quickly changed into a smirk. "Cute dear sister, cute. But if you really must know, our presence has been requested by our Lord."

Narrowing her eyes at the annoying witch, "'our' presence, do you mean all of us, including Sirius and Harry?"

"Yes, dear sister, it seems as though our Lord has finally decided what his plans are for our duchess and the Boy-Who-Lived." Bellatrix had possessed a tone of flippancy while her eyes had a flash of seriousness and amusement. Raising her hand towards to the teen, the dark witch spoke towards her, "come on love let us go see what the Dark Lord has to tell us." She was confused, but Hermione nonetheless laced her fingers with the raven-haired witch and allowed herself to be led from the library to the room that the Dark Lord claimed as his throne room. As they entered, Hermione felt the presence of Narcissa behind her, clearly having followed them, and she found Sirius and Harry waiting by the serpentine wizard. Seeing that they had arrived, Harry and Sirius had smiled at the trio, while the Dark Lord nodded and seemed pleased at the holding hands of Bellatrix and Hermione.

"Ahh, excellent, you're here. Come here my dears, we have much to discuss," and the witches did so as requested. "Hermione, Harry, I hope you have been able to properly adjust to everything that you have learned?" Both the teens nodded silently, neutrally. "And Hermione, I trust that you were able to fully heal," He had asked the girl, but he was mainly looking towards Narcissa. The fair-haired witch had taken over the priority of healing the found duchess. Even though she wasn't as adept at potions as Snape, she was a highly trained and qualified healer. Her skills sped up the girl's healing process significantly that it only took a first few days of living in the manor to be fully healed. Knowing that the question was really being sent to her, Narcissa nodded her head. "Good, that's good to hear." Turning his attention back to the two teens, he spoke up once more, "Hermione and Harry, the both of you will spend this summer strengthening physically, magically, and intellectually. And Hermione, you will be learning diplomacy as well. Since you are the last Grand Duchess of Russia, eventually your identity will be revealed and you will have to able to use your ability and influence to restore this world. Since it is essential for your position, as well as the embracement of your place as the heir of House of Potter, Harry, you both will be learning pureblood etiquette and politics." He paused, making sure that the teens understand clearly of what they will be doing.

"As for what you will be specifically learning, you will be advancing your knowledge and ability in potions with Severus." Immediately, Harry made a disgusted face at the notion of being in the same room as the potions' master. Catching the face, the Dark Lord immediately scolded the boy, "Oh, don't make that face, Harry. He'll surprise you when you get to spend time with him." Against his better judgment, he nodded his head, "alright, now next you will be learning the dark arts from Bella, as well as dueling with Bella and Narcissa." Despite what most people believed her to be a complacent housewife who relied on her sister and husband to protect her, Narcissa is a very formidable witch. She is a lot like her sister when comes to magical prowess, however, unlike Bellatrix, the fair-haired witch doesn't like to show her entire hand for everyone to see. Her cold, icy stare and aloof disposition gives her an edge of deception that causes the masses to underestimate her. "Next you will learn how to properly heal with Narcissa. It is essential for you to be able to care for yourself or each other when the time arises. You will also perfect your occulmency and legilimency skills with Severus and Sirius. The both of them have had years of experience with blocking out and silently invading the minds of Order members as well as Dumbledore and Moody. So, they are perfect for you to learn from. Next, you will learn pureblood etiquette from both Narcissa and Sirius. And then finally for you, Hermione, will be learning diplomacy from me. I will teach you Russian politics and diplomacy, as well as English diplomacy." At this plan, everyone nodded their heads, consenting to the lessons. "Great! Now you are free to leave, as for you Bella, Narcissa, and Sirius comprise a timetable with Severus to schedule the lessons for your new students."

"Of course, my Lord, it will be done," and with that, the adults bowed their heads and led the teens out to go about setting that timetable.

* * *

Since Sirius had taken Hermione and Harry on a long trip to the States, Dumbledore felt it safe enough to convene a secret meeting with a select number of Order members that knew of the plans for the Romanov heirs. Standing at the head of the long kitchen table, he looked at each of the members present: Alastor Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Severus Snape, and Andromeda Tonks. All of these eight members have shown time and time again of their unwavering loyalty to Dumbledore and the 'light' side. There was a time that he had questioned the faithfulness of Andromeda and Severus, but they have proved their usefulness and provided crucial information that led to successes for the Order on numerous occasions. For Severus, it was obvious that he would be there, he had spent years at being his spy for the Headmaster, and has provided crucial information from Tom's camp. As for Andromeda, he had doubted her intentions but she had left her entire family for the love of her muggleborn lover and unborn daughter and she proved her worth by calling the aurors on her sister, the Lestrange brothers, and Barty Crouch Jr. She was going over to the Longbottoms to visit them when she found them being tortured and swiftly called for the aurors and then testified against them with providing her memory. However, Bellatrix never knew that it was her sister who provided the memory. Staring out at his followers, he felt confident in their ability to follow his lead and come up with an iron clad plan that couldn't be impossible to prevent.

Clearing his throat, he disrupted all conversations and grabbed the others' attention. "I thank you for attending this meeting on such short notice, but we must construct our plan to keep Hermione and Harry tethered to this side. We can also see that the two has been detaching themselves from Molly and Arthur's youngest children. It is essential that we keep them rooted to our cause, it is the only way we can win this war."

"Albus," Arthur called out, drawing attention to himself, "why exactly is that, I understand that there is a prophecy surrounding Hermione since she is the Romanov Duchess, but what exactly does it say?"

"Ahh, yes, I forgot that I have yet to reveal to you its contents. It explains that the heir's mission to restore this world is entwined with that of Harry's. Her mission essential relies upon his. And then it also revealed that she will enter into a union with the one that is called the 'Amazon Star', though I'm not entirely sure what that means." Dumbledore looks towards Andromeda with a questioning look, "Andromeda, do you know what this could mean, it does refer to a person named after a star and your family is the only known family to name their descendants after astrological names."

Looking thoughtfully, Andromeda opened her mouth, "I apologize Albus but I do not know of any star or Black that has ever been referred to as such. So, it would have to be someone else." Albus seemed disappointed by the answer but however, before he could respond, Moody spoke up first.

"Albus, there was the conversation that the girl had with Bellatrix the night of the battle. I have a feeling that it is that dark witch who is this…Amazon star," he spoke with a sneer. The girl had extremely irritated the retired and overly paranoid auror. In one foul swoop, the girl managed to ruin the entire plan they had for that battle. He had also sent his sneer to the disowned Black sister. He always wondered why Albus allowed for her to be a part of the Order, let alone a part of the top-secret meetings. He did not trust her. However, the witch simply shrugged with a thoughtful expression.

"He could be right, Albus. Therefor, in the coming months, we should anticipate any possible interactions between the two." Andromeda spoke simply while setting her gaze to the old wizard.

"You are right, Andromeda, we must be more vigilant than ever. If Bellatrix is Hermione's fated lover, then we must do what we can to keep them separate. If they are able to solidify their union, both witches' magical ability will magnify, especially Bellatrix's."

"Why would Bellatrix's increase in magic be worse than the girl's? She is stronger than her," Diggle spoke, laughing at the ludicrous idea.

Unaffected by the man's laughing, Albus clarified, "The Romanovs are naturally stronger than others, including myself." This earned him a gasp from Molly, "yes, Molly, once Hermione has matured in her magic, she will be significantly stronger than anyone, including myself and Tom, and when she fully bonds with Bellatrix, or whoever is her fated lover, that person's magic will increase to the level of that of a mature Romanov. So, it is prudent of us to make sure that she is rooted to this side by being tethered to Ron, and Harry to Ginerva." And to that, Molly and Arthur smiled broadly at the prospect of their children marrying the Romanov Duchess and the most famous boy in history, and plus all the wealth they could ever dream of. It was just too perfect for them. "Now we have to think of something to bring about their connections. Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Do you happen to have any readily available love potions?" The potions master seemed disinterested in this conversation but nonetheless responded.

"Sorry, Headmaster, but I do not have any. I do not believe that it is inappropriate for me to be in possession of such potions since I work around underaged students who live in the castle as myself. And as you know, only the person that the receiver will be infatuated with is the person who originally made the potion. Thus, unfortunately, I cannot be the one to provide you with the potions. So, it seems as though both Mr. and Ms. Weasley will have to create their own potions for this plan to work, and since I have been their instructor these past four and five years, those potions will not likely be possible." His flippant tone towards the end caused both the elder Weasleys to scowl at the dungeon bat, especially Molly, who seemed to be snarling as well.

Clearly disliking this response, Dumbledore spoke with an icy edge to his tone. "Well, since you put it that way, you are going to have to help them make it."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the annoyingly insistent Headmaster, "If I must, I will help them make their first batch, but after that, they are on their own. So, they will have to pay attention, or they will no longer have Hermione and Harry infatuated with themselves, because as you know, love potions don't last for long periods of time." And with that, he gave a pointed glare to the Weasley couple. Severus Snape may have been tolerant of many things, however, love potions were not one of them. As a man whose heart had been crushed and has since never recovered, he felt it was wrong to meddle with someone's love and affection. Severus knew that even the Dark Lord would never stoop that low of playing with someone's heart, especially since he was a result of that love potion.

"Alright, Severus, that is fair for you to do. Thank you, it is appreciated." He nodded his head towards the dark wizard. "Now, with that handled, Severus you need to set up a time that you are available to assist Ronald and Ginerva. And on to other business, for now, there isn't much we can do until Hermione and Harry return from then, but when they return we will need to act with the love potions and have Ronald and Ginerva do everything they can to spend time with them. As well as keep a watchful eye on all communication that Hermione has. Also, we need to find out who is Hermione's brother. Since the young tsarevitch also escaped and most likely brought to this time as well, it is essential that we find him. We could also use him as leverage to keep Hermione tethered to our side." After saying that the Headmaster looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads in understanding. "The next time we reconvene, we will discuss our plan to get the boy. So now saying that, does anyone have anything they want to add?" Nobody spoke up, "alright then, this meet is now adjourned, have a good night." The Headmaster stood there as he watched the members talk amongst themselves or in Severus's case, swiftly leave to go back to his dungeons. Or at least that what Dumbledore thought. The Headmaster thought that he had a very tight circle that would maintain their confidentiality. However, he didn't take into account that Severus was not his spy and that there was another spy in the midst. Dumbledore never realized that once a Black, always a Black.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi all! I realize that I keep apologizing for updating slowly with these chapters, but I really am sorry for my tardiness.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and the next.**

 **Thank you again for all of the reviews!**

 **Now, without any further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione wakes up in her designated bedroom that she had been residing in for a month now and she still couldn't get over the grand design of the room, or suite, would you rather. Besides the fact that it was significantly bigger than her own back at Grimmauld Place which was already bigger than her room at her parents' house, this room was designed in an elegant manner that one could say that could only befit a royal. "They went all out, huh?" she muttered to herself. She looked over to one of the giant windows that lined one wall of her suite. She noticed the sun was beginning to rise over the Manor's garden. She didn't typically wake up this early, however, since she couldn't fall back asleep, she opted to get up and enjoy a crisp morning walk.

Walking into her en-suite bathroom, she took a quick shower. She didn't want to miss the technicolor sunrise, so she dressed simply in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, wrapped in an oversized cardigan before leisurely making her way down to the back patio of the Manor. "Tippy?" Hermione called out while gazing at the light fog that rested lowly in the garden.

 _Pop!_ "Good morning, Miss Hermione! Does Misses be needing anything from Tippy?" The teen looked down to the small creature with a smile as she heard the happy elf's enthusiasm. When she first moved into the Manor, Tippy was gifted to her by the Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius reasoned that a lady must have an attending elf. Hermione originally refused as she was completely against the notion of the slavery of house elves, however, she quickly realized how happy it made them be of assistance to their human. In this short period of time, Hermione found herself in complete adoration of the small elf.

"Good morning, Tippy. Yes, please. Can you get me some tea?" she asked with a smile.

Tippy smiled broadly at the request. "Yes, Tippy can do that!" and with that, the small elf disappeared with a pop. The ghost of a smile stayed on her face while she looked back up to the horizon. After another moment of gazing, Hermione heard another familiar pop. "Here's Miss Hermione's tea, just the way you like it." The small elf handed the teen a steaming mug of chamomile tea with a dash of honey. Since she was raised in the muggle world before going to Hogwarts, there were a few things that Hermione brought with her to the Wizarding World. One of them being her muggle clothes—much to Narcissa's chagrin; they were far more comfortable than the wizarding robes that most tended to wear. And another was her love of mugs. They were easier to carry around while walking around, and you didn't have to worry about refilling as often as a teacup—not that it was really an issue, but definitely an added plus.

"Thank you, Tippy, it's perfect. Please, go back and rest, it's still early. I'm sure that I will be calling for you later, so you should be well rested." Hermione said while smiling at the small elf. Tippy smiled broadly back at her human, mostly due to praise. "Thank you, Miss Hermione. Tippy wills do that. Please let Tippy knows when Misses be needing anything." And with that, the jubilant creature popped away.

Hermione looked for a moment at the spot that Tippy previously occupied before moving her gaze to the garden, taking a sip of her tea. Letting out a sigh filled with content, she began her quiet walk. As she ventured throughout the expansive garden, Hermione couldn't help but think onto the reason as to why she couldn't fall back asleep. There were many current changes in her life, which all of them, she had no say in. She had been lied to her entire life and she wasn't who she thought she was. She was deceived by those within the Order, now not knowing who she could or couldn't trust. Along with the deception, she was also betrayed, however, didn't know by who. However, despite all of the lies and deceptions, it wasn't as heartbreaking as one thought that it should have been. She wasn't as close to the Weasleys as Harry had been; she imagined that he was having a harder time than her. She, also, couldn't trust most of the adults in the organization; there was just some that called for some speculation, and now, she realized her instincts were justified. All of this was really just shocking for the witch, nothing more, really.

Drifting from her thoughts, Hermione found herself enjoying the sights of the topiaries that she just walked past. Now she was walking underneath a long canopy of willow trees that lined a long, simple, yet elegant mirror pool. Halfway down the aisle of willows, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, halting the witch mid-stride. Initially, the teen froze, however, at the familiar smell of cinnamon and vanilla, Hermione immediately relaxed into the strong, yet feminine arms. Speaking of changes, "Bella," she smiled softly as leaned back into the dark witch's embrace. Bellatrix was one of the changes that she had no say in, and surprisingly to the young witch, she had no problem with adjusting to this one. It was surreal to think that she was destined to be bonded to one of the darkest witches in history and find out that said witch was secretly a softy on the inside, so to speak. She had witnessed but a sample of the manic and deadly Bellatrix Black, and it scared her to the core—initially—but she has also had the opportunity to witness and get to know the compassionate and warmhearted Bella Black. Especially, when it was just the two of them, and even when there were certain others in the room, Bella always exuded an air of love for the young witch. It was scary realizing how close the two of them were becoming in such a short amount of time.

"Hello, little dove," the onyx-eyed witch spoke as she tightened her arms around the girl's torso. "You're up earlier than usual. I'm assuming there is a reason for that," she said offhandedly. "Have you been enjoying your walk?" Bellatrix asked as she shifted to the teen's right side while one arm was still wrapped around the girl's waist.

Slowly, the two resumed the morning walk. Hermione looked up at the soft face of the older witch with a small smile. She didn't know why but she couldn't help the warm feeling that spread across her chest whenever she looked at the adoring look of the usually dark witch. "Yes, I have. It has been nice—quiet and serene," she said as she looked at the row of purple harebell flowers that lined the edges of the mirror pool. "But, it is equally nice and serene with you being here," she said with a blush. She looked up into Bellatrix's eyes before giving the witch a soft and loving kiss. The raven-haired witch smiled as they parted before leaning in again before giving the girl a chaste kiss. Turning back to the greenery in front of them, the two witches continued their walk. "And you're right, there is a reason for my early start," she said as they strolled along the pathway. "I was thinking on all of the recent changes in my life; the Order and Dumbledore and their deception, my real identity and the lengths in which your family went through to protect myself and my…umm...Neville. And you…"

"Oh," was her only reply, though, Hermione thought she heard a pang of hurt. Which she correctly assumed. The teen had coupled her thoughts on the revelation of the truth and deceit and her budding relationship with the dark witch. Bellatrix did feel a little hurt by the way her dove spoke of her, but before she allowed herself to get worked up, she gave the girl some time to continue on with her explanation.

"It was all a shock to me, still is on some aspects. It sort of…irritated me that I have no say in all of these current events." At this, Hermione felt the witch's arm tense, so she quickly continued on, "but there was one that has since became revealed to me that I have happily accepted." The auburn-haired witch stopped walking, turning to her witch, "Bella, as irritated as I am about everything, I am not irritated about this with you." Hermione, herself, now wrapped her arms around the taller witch's waist. "I couldn't help these feelings that I have for you. I've never experienced anything like this before, let alone be in a relationship. So, it is all scary for me because I'm not really sure how to go about this." At this point, Hermione was looking deeply into Bellatrix's eyes trying to convey all of her emotions into her gaze. "But, Bella, I embrace this. I embrace us."

Bellatrix was silent for a moment, just looking back and forth at Hermione's light brown eyes. Finally, her face portrayed an emotion that can only be shown through a look of cherishing, smiling eyes and a small, soft smile before kissing her dove slow and longingly. Breaking apart, she rested her forehead on the shorter witch's, "you have no idea how much that means to me, Hermione. You are also not the only one feeling that way. It's scary for me too. I have never felt this way before either. I've never been able to trust my heart with another before I met you," this confused Hermione. She remembered that they first met when she was four years old. At seeing the girl's expression, Bellatrix continued on, "yes, since I first met you. Your prophecy came about the night my Great Aunt fled the palace with you. So, I was already aware of our destined union. And when I first saw you, you immediately captured my heart, and I never wanted to take it back. The day that you had to leave to go live in the muggle world, was the most heartbreaking day of my life, but I did make you a promise. Do you remember that promise?" She asked softly.

Looking through her memories, she remembered the last dream she had before the big reveal. "You said that one day we will reunite, and when we do, we will never be parted again," she replied while looking into the dark witch's eyes.

"Yes, little dove, and I was speaking true. As promised, we have reunited, and now, I am never letting you go." Hermione couldn't stop the small smile that found its way on her face. Again, she felt that warmth spread across her chest and wrap itself around her heart.

Closing her eyes, she uttered the words that she thought she would never be able to say to another, "I love you."

Bellatrix froze at the words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her dove just spoke the words that she had been longing to hear since she first saw the teen at the Department of Mysteries. Letting out a deep breath, she lifted her head from the teen's. Taking ahold of Hermione's jaw, Bellatrix gently lifted her dove's face to look deeply in those warm light brown eyes, which were still closed. "Hermione," at the utterance of her name, said witch opened her eyes to find a pair of onyx eyes staring deeply at her. "Hermione, I love you too," and then she softly, yet passionately kissed the teen slowly. They only parted when they desperately needed to breathe. After which, they simply hugged. It wasn't until about three minutes later did they break apart before sharing another chaste kiss.

* * *

There was a faint knock on a set of maple double doors. And at the sharp allowance of entrance, the visitors entered the large study. And the person who was sitting behind the desk was none other than the Dark Lord. The two quickly bowed before addressing their Lord. "My Lord," they stated before sitting in the pre-offered chairs before the Dark Lord.

"Good morning, what is it that brings you here on this quiet morning," he spoke with an uncharacteristic jovial tone.

"My Lord, we apologized for not coming sooner, but we have news that is of great importance that concerns the Duchess."

The Dark Lord seemed thought of this announcement, "hmmm, well then, it is best to call for a meeting so the others can hear them as well. And you can explain to me as to why you felt it necessary in delaying such vital news." Both followers flinched at the sharp tone, but nevertheless, they nodded their heads.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They were silently gazing at the rolling hills that sat beyond the vast garden, wrapped in each other's arms. Bellatrix, however, suddenly tensed at feeling the sharp burn in her forearm. Hermione immediately looked to her love in concern. However, before she could speak, Bellatrix spoke up first. "It seems, little dove, that our peaceful morning must come to an end, the Dark Lord is calling." Hermione nodded before the dark witch wrapped her arms around the smaller frame before disapparating with a pop.

Immediately, the two found themselves right outside the open doors of the meeting room that was connected to the Dark Lord's study. Hermione noticed that they were the last to arrive. She took her place at one end of the table that could appropriately fit twelve people. The Dark Lord insisted that she take the other head of the table due to her royal status. Bellatrix sat to her right whereas Harry sat to her left. Sirius sat on the other side of Harry. Lucius sat to the right of the Dark Lord while Narcissa sat to his right, and Draco sat between his mother and Sirius. Severus sat to the left of the Dark Lord with…Hermione immediately froze upon seeing who sat to the left of the potions master. She didn't realize that her bubblegum haired auror and friend, Tonks was a part of all of this. But, however, she shouldn't really be surprised since she is technically a Black, but still, she was for remembering the splintering of her mother's relationship from her sisters when she ran away with Edward Tonks.

Upon noticing the teen's gaze stopping upon herself, Tonks gave her friend a small smile, understanding why the girl paused. Hermione continued her long stare for another minute before turning her head to the Dark Lord. "Tom, why is it that we are here?" She had spoken with a gentle tone, but they were laced with a certain tone of annoyance and authoritarian—annoyance due to the disruption of an amazing morning with her Bella. Tom simply smiled at the question, with the daily lessons that he has had with the teen since he ordered the extensive lessons for the teens, including Draco. He was pleased with Hermione's progress in becoming the assertive and formidable Romanov ruler that she was destined to be. Hermione, and eventually Bellatrix, will be the only ones that will be able to speak to him in such a tone.

"Ah yes, seeing as though you are already acquainted with our Nymphadora, here, we will immediately get down to business." Hermione simply nodded at the statement. "Well everyone, it seems as though Severus and Nymphadora have some important news they need to share. But first, I believe that it would be prudent for the pair to explain why they have been sitting on such news for four days." The serpentine wizard hissed as he looked sharply at the dungeon bat and metamorphmagus.

Both Severus and Tonks wanted to flinch at their Lord's clipped tone, but they knew that that behavior would get nowhere. In fact, it would more than likely get them a harsher punishment for showing weakness. The Dark Lord was lenient on several things, especially in concerns to the Black family and the boy now man that he practically raised since he graduated from Hogwarts. However, tardiness on relaying such vital information is grounds for punishment, and weakness was highly discouraged. Both wizard and witch steeled their nerves before Tonks decided to be the one to speak up. "My Lord, we apologize for our failure to relay our findings. After Sunday night's unexpected Order meeting that only certain members were invited, neither of us nor mother could get away until now to speak with you. As I was not present for the actual meeting, mother gave me her memories so I could pass them along to you with Severus here."

"And why couldn't Andromeda pass them along herself, Nymphadora?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She had been holed up with Order business and appearances with other Order members, that she hasn't been able to step away. For instance, she has been needed to assist Molly and Arthur with preparing her two youngest for life of royalty and fame. That is actually the reason why we are here and part of the reason we couldn't come any earlier." Hermione immediately tensed at the notion, whereas Bellatrix seethed at the information.

If the Dark Lord had a nose, his nostrils would have been flaring. Calmly, he addressed his potions master, "Severus, would you care to elaborate on what Nymphadora had just told us." One could take this a question, but everyone at the table understood it to be a command.

Subtly nodding his in consent, "of course, my Lord. There are a select number of Order members that are aware of the true purpose of the organization." Going to continue, Severus, however, was interrupted.

"Who exactly…are these…select members?" came the deathly grave voice of Bellatrix.

Severus looked around the table at each of the faces as he spoke, "Well, besides myself, Andy, and Dumbledore, the others that were presents were Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge."

The table heard an unlady like snort come from one end of the table and immediately snapped their attention to the teen witch with incredulous stares—aside from Sirius, Harry, Severus, and Tonks. "I'm not bloody surprised to hear those names, though, I'm not fully acquainted with Diggle or Doge, but everyone else…"

"What makes you say that, Hermione?" Narcissa asked while Bella cocked her head to the side, very curious.

Sighing, "There was just something off about the lot of them. Moody was a bit overly paranoid, but I just chalked it up to his former auror profession. However, Kingsley was just strange, he acted strange. I don't know any better way to describe it. He was very quiet and always seemed on edge, especially around myself and Harry. And Molly and Arthur, their just plain predictable. Ever since I met her, Molly has always seeked attention, always wanted more, and when her little babies are able to accomplish both and gain on top of that; it's not surprising that she would jump on this opportunity. And Arthur, he just follows her around like a whipped puppy." The Malfoys, Bella, and Tom were thoughtful, digesting the girl's words. It was a very astute observation. "Now Professor, as Tom has asked, what exactly was said at the meeting?"

Nodding, everyone turned their head back to the dark wizard. "Right, we already know that they have knowledge of Lady Romanov and her prophecy, but they did not know what exactly the prophecy said. But now, they know that you will have a pivotal role in Mr. Potter's 'mission', as well as they know about your connection with Bella. Or at least they believe that it is Bella who was mentioned in your prophecy." He flickered his eyes between both of the witches, "they know that it is a Black witch, but they couldn't figure out who the Amazon Star was."

Hermione and Bellatrix rolled their eyes at the last bit, neither the least bit of surprised. "If they were not competent enough to figure out that it is me, then how do they know?" Bellatrix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, Moody noticed that you two had a conversation during that skirmish at the Ministry." Both witches nodded their heads in accepting the answer, so the professor continued on. "And due to that, now they will try to block any form of communication that the two of you may or may not have. They don't want you to bond since they know of what would happen when your…union…is completed," the professor seemed to be uncomfortable at speaking of this part. Hermione blushed brightly like a tomato at the insinuation, while Bellatrix smirked knowing full well of what he was talking about. "And for that, they are stressing at making that they two of you," he gestured to Hermione and Harry, "remain on the 'light' side. Which is why I have been unable to come sooner."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

"They believe that in order for you two to stay with her cause, you need to have roots with them." Bellatrix seemed to tense as she secretly grabbed Hermione's hand under the table; it seemed as though she knew where this was leading to. "And in order to procure that, they felt it best for me to assist them in ensuring the two of you falling in love with Mr. and Ms. Weasley. I am to teach and assist them in making their first batch of love potions."

Both Hermione and Harry froze at the mention of love potions, and then on top of that, with Ronald and Ginny being the two that they would be connected to. They didn't pay any mind to the others at the table, instead, they looked to one another in trying to fully understand the full implications of the news. They were like for a few more moments before Hermione felt a squeeze of her hand and the both of them heard someone clearing their throat. It was Sirius who spoke up, "what are we going to do to prevent this? I am not going let this happen to my godson and daughter—for all intents and purposes."

"Like hell, they'll get their dirty hands on Hermione," Bellatrix said as she glared at the wizard who relayed the news. "And Mr. Potter of course," she added as an afterthought after she received a painful squeeze from her dove.

"Yes, Sirius, you are right. We need to figure out how to prevent this. However, we need to ensure that Severus and Andromeda are not exposed." He looked expectantly at the adults at the table.

"My Lord, I have any idea, but I'm not sure that it would work," Lucius spoke up for the first time.

The Dark Lord raised his eyebrow, "what is this idea of yours, Lucius?"

He was hesitant, and looked over to the two teens, "there is this special type of magic that can be infused into a piece of jewelry—the caster's choice—that would protect the person who bares the jewelry."

Sirius frowned in confusion, "how does this seem like it won't work? It's an optimal solution, what's the problem?"

"Well for Hermione it wouldn't be an issue, however, for Mr. Potter, it would." He was met with more confused than when he first spoke up. "You see, the only one who can make this special piece of jewelry has to be their soulmate. And seeing as Mr. Potter has yet to find his or even in a relationship, it would be impossible for him to have one." The understanding dawned on everyone at the table, except for said wizard and a certain blonde wizard. For those two looked to be a bit awkward. Being the very observant person that she is, Hermione noticed this behavior.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, moving her head, seeking out her best friend's eyes.

Quietly clearing his throat, he looked up to meet her eyes, "yes?"

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to coax an answer out of the boy.

"Oh, umm, nothing. Everything is fine, considering the circumstances." Hermione may have accepted this answer if she wasn't observant. She also saw the quick flicker of his eyes over to the other teen at the table.

It seems as Bellatrix caught this as well when she turned her attention to her nephew, "Draco?"

"Yes," the now blushing blonde squeaked out.

"What's going on?" she asked, however, she received no reply.

"Dragon?" his mother asked.

"Harry?" Sirius asked his now blushing godson.

Both boys looked at each other again, while both Severus and Tonks look on, amused, knowing what was going on. Again, the adults and Hermione caught the act.

Putting all the pieces together, Hermione finally figured out what was going on. Hermione leaned over to her friend and patted his hand, "It's okay Harry, I understand. You don't need to say anything." Both Harry and Draco looked relieved at Hermione's words. Looking up to Lucius and the Dark Lord, she spoke up again, "I don't believe this spell would be a problem any further." Sirius, Narcissa, and Lucius seemed to want to ask what she meant, but Hermione cut them off before they could voice their questions. "I believe you know what I am talking about, so there is no need to press this matter even further, out of respect for the two of them." She spoke with a tone of finality. Sighing that three adults nodded their heads, but clearly, they all made silent promises to question the boys at a later date.

The Dark Lord was amused, "splendid, we will need to get to working on that soon. And I trust you will give me consistent updates on your progress." Everyone nodded, "excellent, Severus, Nymphadora, I want to assume that there is more?"

"Yes, my Lord. They also know about Lady Romanov's—"

"Really Professor, call me Hermione, I'm still adjusting to the whole Romanov heir thing." She pleaded.

"Of course, Hermione. they know about your brother. However, they do not know his identity. Dumbledore assumes that he must be in this time along with Hermione, however since they do not know who he is, they want to find him with the intent to use him as leverage for ensuring Hermione compliance with the Order." All of the adults let out a sigh of relief, however, Hermione looked to be in deep thought.

"Umm, okay, since they do not know that it is Neville, what are we going to do to protect him and make sure that once they do find out who he is, that he is safe. When are we going to talk to him, by the way? When are we going to bring him here, with us?" She looked at each of the adults, square in the eye with a questioning gaze.

"That won't be an issue, Mione, because I am already here." Hermione immediately snapped up and turned around at the very familiar of her very dear and close friend.

"Neville," as happy as she was happy to see him, she froze.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Here is another update for you!**

 **Again, I really appreciate and love all of the reviews, thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione didn't know when the garden became her sanctuary over the beloved library where if she was at the library at Hogwarts or at Grimmauld Place, she usually spends most of her time in. Just looking upon it from the patio gave her peace and tranquility. Right now, the sun was setting and she was pondering the conversation she had earlier with her brother. Sitting on the patio steps that led down to the lawn while hugging her knees, she recollected a certain wizard's words.

* * *

 ** _5 hours earlier_**

 _Right now, she was overlooking the garden that she had previously enjoyed an amazing, tranquil morning with her Bella. However, instead of feeling blissful peace, Hermione's emotions were everywhere. Simply put, she was in shock. She was having a hard time processing how she was now sitting opposite of her newfound brother, whom she thought was just as oblivious as herself and Harry. Hermione was thankful for Tom for adjourning the meeting so she could have this much-needed conversation with Neville. Questions were zooming through her mind at this moment; questions of how, why, and when._

 _Hermione was soon knocked out of her inner turmoil at the masculine clearing of a throat. She turned her attention to the taller, but the younger wizard who had interrupted her thoughts. "I know you must have questions, a—"._

 _"Damn straight, I have questions," Hermione hissed. She, inwardly, felt guilt at her harsh tone, but she was tired of all of these lies and secrets. The auburn-haired witch wasn't one to typically curse but in times like these, she could care less; all she cared for at this moment was getting answers. However, before this conversation could truly happen, she needed something to keep her calm before she exploded and say something that she would regret. Her Bella wasn't here with her, so she needed something else. "Tippy," Hermione called out, and after a second, she heard a familiar pop._

 _"Hello, Miss Hermione! What can Tippy do for you?" However, before she continued her greeting, she quickly noticed her human's anguished expression. "Does Misses want for Tippy to get her usual tea and calming draught?"_

 _Hermione gave her little elf a strained smile, thankful for her perceptive observations. "Just tea will do, for now, Tippy. Thank you," said elf gave the witch a firm nod before popping away._

 _A second later, the elf reappeared gently placing a tray with a tea set, an already filled steaming mug of tea for her human, and a teacup for the wizard. "Here yous go, Miss Hermione," Tippy gave an unneeded bow to the witch before popping away, knowing her human needed the privacy of herself and the strange wizard she had never seen before._

 _"Tea?" Hermione asked before she took a much-needed sip. "It's chamomile with a dash of honey," she said politely. He just shook his head, "more for me then," she said flippantly. Hermione was extremely happy about seeing her close friend, who she now knew was her biological brother. She was grateful to have Neville as her brother over someone like Ronald Weasley. She loved his personality and how at ease their friendship is, which made this whole brother/sister relationship easier. But despite all of that, she was still hurt by it all, was now just agitated and annoyed._

 _Sighing, "Hermione, I know you're frustrated, and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. However, I know you have questions that are demanding answers. So, please, ask them." Neville urged but his voice lacked a pleading tone._

 _"When?" she began tightly. "When did you find out? How long have you known?" She had spoken quietly but as before, tightly. She couldn't keep it out of her tone._

 _Neville looked uncomfortable but he knew he had to tell her, she deserved the truth. Taking a cue from Hermione, the formerly awkward boy finally took a cup of tea to calm his nerves. "I found out everything the summer before first year. She told me that I was brought here in 1981 by my governess. She had brought me to the Blacks before I was sent to live with the Longbottoms. She explained to me that besides the Blacks, there were only two other houses that were trusted and involved in aiding ourselves and our cause. And they were the Potters and the Longbottoms. Since the Potters already had Harry, the next best place was for me to be sent to the Longbottoms. Gran explained everything that led to why we were sent here, Dumbledore and the Order, and you. Really, she only told me before school started because she wanted me to be prepared and aware of any schemes that Dumbledore plans."_

 _"Wait," Hermione sat back in her chair with a confused expression. "You knew who I was this entire time? Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded with a slightly raised voice._

 _"Mione, I desperately wanted to tell you," Neville said with a pleading look. "Ever since we became such amazing friends, I got to know you so well and with each passing break I would always plead with Gran to tell you, but I couldn't. It was never my place to tell you, and it wasn't the right time to tell you. It always had to be Bellatrix to tell you."_

 _Hermione jerked, confused and astounded, "hold on, you know about what actually happened with your parents and Bella?"_

 _"Yeah, during the winter holiday right after the Azkaban breakout, Bellatrix paid Gran and I a visit to explain to us what truly happened that night. It was really tense at first, both Gran and I were pointing our wands at her chest, but she shocked us by just holding up her hands in peace. She pleaded with us to hear her out. Eventually, we did but not without a few choice words from Gran. She explained to us what truly happened that night. All we knew before her explanation was what the Aurors told my Gran, and despite knowing everything revolving around us, she allowed her grief to get the better of herself and instantly believe the story that was given to her. So, after Bellatrix told us the truth, obviously Gran didn't believe her. Bellatrix didn't want to show us, but she knew that the only way for us to believe her was to see the memory of that night. It hurt to watch, but it gave me a newfound respect for her._

 _"She also gave me the reason that I have been desperately seeking as to why I couldn't tell you. Mione, I was never allowed to tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you. Which upset me considering that I'm your brother, but she explained that she had to be the one to tell you. You deserved to hear it from her. Aside from the fact that she is your soulmate, she is the one that you connected with when you were first brought here, she was the one who took care of you, and she was the one who took you to live with the Grangers."_

 _"Oh," Hermione said while nodding her head slowly before she looked out to the garden. She didn't know what to say. She appreciated the explanation and understood all of the reasoning, however, she didn't have any words to better articulate her response._

 _"Mione, I know as much as you do. However, the only difference is that I knew longer than you. There is still so much for the both of us to learn, but just know that I am the same person that you have known since the first time on the train. And I am always here for you, and always will be."_

 _Hermione simply nodded before turning her gaze to the wizard. "What do we do now? Where do we go here?" she asked quietly._

 _"For the two of us, I hope that our relationship will grow to that of a real brother/sister bond. I'm sure with time, we will be. In general, I'm not really sure. Learn, I guess and rely on our loved ones and each other. That's all we really can do until we head back to Hogwarts, or at least until you and Harry have to go back to Grimmauld Place with Dumbledore and the Order." Hermione nodded her head at Neville's answer, silently, before she turned her gaze back to the garden, pondering the answers that she had received. Most of her questions have been answered, and for right now, her thirst for understanding was quenched. Following her example, Neville did the same allowing for a comfortable silence to blanket over them._

* * *

Hermione was appreciative of Neville's transparency, but she still couldn't help but be vexed about everything. She hoped that from this point on, there wouldn't be any more secrets and lies. However, before she could think any further, Hermione tensed as she felt a soft hand rub against her left shoulder blade. Turning her head slightly, she caught the glimpse of blonde tresses. Upon noticing that it was Narcissa who walked up behind her, she relaxed and return her lazy gaze on the gorgeous orange and purple sunset. "I don't know how the both of you are able to sneak up on me."

She heard a soft tinkling laugh that came from her left side as the older witch settled right next to her. "You think too much. Too preoccupied that causes you to be unaware of our approaches." Narcissa draped her arm over the girl's shoulders. "Pet, what's got you so distracted? Does it have to do with Neville?" She asked as she rubbed the younger witch's back. She felt the girl tense before she felt slight movements and heard soft sniffles. "Oh, sweet girl," Narcissa cooed softly, pulling the girl into her embrace, as she heard the girl begin to sob. She gently rocked Hermione back and forth while whispering reassurances before after a few minutes when the sobs turned into sniffles again. "So, you want to tell me what is going on in that lovely head of yours that led to you crying, hmm."

Leaning back still in the strong feminine arms, Hermione looked at Narcissa with sad eyes before leaning back in to place her head on the older witch's shoulder, gazing out to the now disappearing sun. "I just don't know how to feel anymore. I'm frustrated and annoyed about everything. All of the lies and secrets and the deception. I'm angry at Dumbledore for fucking up my life. I'm angry at not having a choice or a say in everything that happened in my life. I'm angry about having to be ignorant for so long." Pulling out of Narcissa's embrace fully, she scooted back to turn and get a better look at the fair-haired witch. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for having you, Bella, and the others in my life now, but I'm angry that I've had no say in anything."

"Oh, my luv," Narcissa said as she grabbed a hold of the younger witch's hands. "You have every right to be angry and annoyed. Your life has been decided and planned out and manipulated since you were three years old. Your parents and sisters were murdered because of a power-hungry man declared it so. You were taken out of your life, sent to the future, and ripped from the people you connected with to be protected. You have been lied to your whole life about your true identity and find out that the people who claimed to care about you only cared for their own personal gain. You learned the deception that surrounded you since you became friends with Harry and that Weasley boy. And then on top of that, you find out that you have a brother, a prophecy and a soulmate who was the one that you were ripped from when you were first brought here. You of all people are allowed to angry."

Hermione lightly laughed at the long explanation, "well, when you put it that way. You make it sound it so easy to feel this way, but I don't want to offend you or Bella and everyone else. I'm angry but I don't really want to blame any of you when it was not your fault, to begin with. I told Bella this morning that I was annoyed at everything, even my situation with her, but that doesn't mean I don't embrace her. I honestly just don't know what to do. Neville said that from the point on all we can do is just learn and bond with each other, and that includes everyone too, but that doesn't help me with processing all of this." Hermione spoke solemnly as she looked down.

"Hermione," Narcissa said as she gently grabbed the girl's chin, pushing it up to look at her face. "You are not going to offend us by feeling this way. You have been lied to your whole life. Eventually, your thoughts and emotions will balance out once you truly get used to all of this. As for Neville, it is easier for him to say that because he has had five and a half years to adjust to this information. You've only had a month and by the time you go back to the Order's headquarters, you will only have two months to process before being thrown back into the lions' den, literally. So, relax for now. You have Harry, Sirius, myself, and Bella, we will help you. But for right now, let's just sit here and relax, however, we do have dinner soon." Hermione smiled softly at the older witch before turning back to look at the now glowing stars and moon.

* * *

Hermione stood, gazing out of her large window, wearing a thoughtful expression. Yesterday had been an emotional day for the young witch, and after her conversation with Narcissa, she made a promise to herself. She had always prided herself in being strong and confident, unyielding in her personality but for the past month, she has been nothing but an emotional wreck. Hermione knew she needed to accept what life had thrown at her, and embrace to become who she meant to be. So, she promised herself that she would be her true and confident self and learn and embrace everything that now encompasses her new life. She owed it to herself to do this. And knew that with Bella, Narcissa, Harry, and now Neville at her side, she could do anything.

Having made her promise to herself, she turned from the peeking sun behind the grey clouds to her bedroom's door as a knock grabbed her attention. As she turned, whoever rapped on the door, now opened it, taking entrance. Hermione smiled brightly at seeing the familiar raven curls of her love. Meeting the dark witch halfway, the light brown-eyed witch gave Bella short, tender kiss. Leaning back, holding onto the older woman's strong arms, Hermione beamed. "Hello, love."

"Hello, little dove," Bellatrix smirked.

"I assume you are here to walk with me to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Bella gave the girl a mocking pout, "what, do I really need to have a reason to come to your room, besides just seeing your beautiful face?"

Hermione gave an unladylike snort at the pout, "those pouts won't get you anywhere, but no, you definitely don't need one." Hermione laughed as the raven-haired witch's pout deepened before giving her a chaste kiss. "Breakfast, now?" Hermione gave her witch a toothy grin.

Shaking her head at the girl's cheekiness, Bellatrix stepped back, holding out her arm. "Yes, breakfast. Shall we?" Hermione looped her arm under Bella's, who led them out of the bedchamber and down to the elegant, yet simple breakfast nook reserved only for family members.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all! Here is another chapter for ya!**

 **Again, I really appreciate all of the reviews!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Tom, what are we going to do when Harry and I, and Sirius of course, have to go back to the Order? I mean I know that we have two more weeks before we have to go back, but what are we supposed to do? After everything that's happened, how are we supposed to act?" Hermione had taken the moment during her almost daily lessons with Tom and Neville to ask about what was going to happen after their real summer ended. Despite making that promise to herself just three days prior, she couldn't help but feel trepidation at the thought of being around the organization that openly follows the man who was solely responsible for the assassinations of her family and perpetuates the selfish beliefs of complete and controlling power. They didn't believe in peace and equality; they actively sought to disparage and decimate the two notions. And they would do and did anything to seek their end goals, including murdering an entire family and force one of two last living members into a repulsive marriage for their own profit. "What are we supposed to do about the love potion situation? How are Harry and I supposed to fight off those effects?"

The Dark Lord will never openly admit this, but he appreciated the moments where he could provide great council to Hermione when she needed advice. "You will have to act as if you know nothing. We will talk about this again before you leave, and at length, so everyone is aware of what they will have to do once you go back. But, with that being said, the Order—especially Dumbledore and the Weasleys—cannot be let in on that you and Harry are truly knowledgeable about who you are and what is and has been happening, especially about the potentially botched love potions. And speaking of love potions, Lucius is working with Severus, Bella, and Draco on that spell he discussed with us at our meeting last week. I've been assured by the lot that it will be ready by the time the three of you are to leave. Don't worry, my dear," Tom said with something akin to a comforting smile. "You and Harry will be just fine. Now, how are your occlumency shields? Has Bella and Cissy been training you kids appropriately?" Without waiting for a response from the young duchess, the Dark Lord immediately delved into Hermione's mind but instead saw darkness before being painfully pushed out with force intense enough to nearly to make him topple over in his chair. Upon settling himself, he looked up to a smirking witch and a wide-eyed wizard.

"Nice try," Hermione said, smugly.

After his moment of shock, Tom grinned widely and something akin to evilly. "Your true potential of magic beginning to show itself. When did it start expressing itself?"

"This was actually the first time. Just lots of practice and meditation," she said simply. "Bellatrix was starting to annoyingly pout about the amount of time I spent meditating," Hermione said flippantly before morphing her expression into one of confusion. "What do you mean by 'expressing itself'? You talk as if magic is its own entity." The young witch noticed that her brother about this as well as she witnessed him perk up at the question.

"That is because, dear one, magic is essentially its own entity. It is its own being. A being that is forever connected to their witch or wizard, physically and emotionally. Think of it as your core, as the personification of your true self. No lies. No masks. Just you, naked and bare. It feeds off your emotions and thoughts and it physically reacts. Accidental magic is an example of this. Magic doesn't just happen; there has to be a cause. When you were younger, you had a multitude of moments of extreme emotions: angry, scared, sad, happy. Was there a moment that you remember where you felt any of those emotions that resulted in some form of magical reaction?" Tom inquired after his explanation.

Hermione contemplated the question and began searching her memories for something to pop out. Then her eyes lit up. "I don't remember it exactly but I do remember being extremely upset. I was crying and then there was glass, shattering everywhere—all around me. But I don't remember why I was so upset, that part is hazy."

"Curious," Tom said thoughtfully. He had a theory but he wanted more information. "Neville, do you remember anything similar?"

"Actually, I do," said wizard replied immediately. Hermione's melancholy reminiscence reminded the boy wizard of a happier one that he had. "It was one that sparked my interest in herbology. It was before my parents, Frank and Alice were tortured. Our manor had a rather sizable conservatory. It was filled with magical and muggle plants and flowers. We used to spend most of our time there. I don't remember what it was, but for reason, I was so happy and then every flower in the room bloomed and brightened up the room. It was truly…magical." The young prince smiled softly at the memory and Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. She could practically picture it herself.

"I had a feeling that you would have a similar experience as your sister," Tom said, interrupting the short moment of calm and blissfulness. He drew their attention to himself. "Even though not exactly the same, but still, very similar. The both of your magics expressed themselves to an extreme level, practically unheard of for children of your age. That is just a small representation of your true potential. I'm sure that, as since you two are maturing, your magic is allowing itself to reveal their true selves because your bodies are now able to handle such intensity. With just a little more practice, the two of you will be able to do similar situations at a magnified level in a much more controlled and balanced way. Maybe something the two of you could do over these next two weeks is focus on this," Tom offered, "in your free time of course," he said coyly.

"Oh, of course," Hermione said with a sarcastic tone and grin.

* * *

After their diplomatic lesson turned advising meeting, Hermione's and Neville's curiosity were piqued at the ability to recreate those moments—though for Hermione's case, not so recreate—and magnify them to a greater height. Not really noticing that Neville ventured off on his own, Hermione made her way to one of her true happy places that helps Hermione center herself. Firstly, before focusing on her magical capabilities, she wanted to explore the idea of magic being its own entity. Settling herself in her favorite spot in the library, Hermione began her usual routine of meditation. However, instead of focusing on mental shields and protecting her mind, Hermione chose to focus on her magic. Picturing her magic as an independent being, though dependent at the same time. She tried to see a mirror image of herself, but she couldn't. The light brown eyed witch felt something but she could grab a hold of it. Frustrated, Hermione snapped out of her meditative trance. She sagged and laid down on the floor on the spot she was seated on. It vexed her, but, however, she had to remind herself that this was her first try at attempting to configure her magic's 'physical' form. She was, however, pleasantly surprised that she was able to get as far as she did.

Over the next few hours, as Hermione continued her meditated practices and attempts, in on the completely other side of the manor, Neville went to his happy place. Despite the estate having its own, rather giant, garden, Black Manor had its own conservatory. And once there, instead of focusing on his magic itself like his sister, he opted to focus on recreating that happy memory. Centering himself, he closed his eyes and breathed slow and deep breaths. Eyes still closed, Neville focused on his childhood memory and smiled at the feeling the happiness all over again. Concentrating on that feeling, he pushed the feeling and magic outwards, releasing it. After a moment more, the young wizard opened his eyes only to be disappointed. He was hoping to see the entire room light up as it did in his memory but he only managed to cause a scattered few of plants and flowers to either grow or bloom, not the entire room. As he frustratedly sighed, he didn't notice that he had an audience until they spoke up.

"You're not going to achieve your goal by huffing and puffing; it will only make it harder to do so." Neville swiftly turned around at the familiar voice and found Bellatrix standing there, a short way away from the entrance. "What's making you concentrate extremely hard on and then becoming frustrated?"

Sighing, Neville plopped down in the closest armchair while Bellatrix gracefully and amusedly sat down in an opposite one of the wizard. "At the end of our lesson with Tom, it turned into a sort of advising meeting. He mentioned something about magic being its own entity that expresses itself as a reaction will of our personal being. He explained that an example control and had extremely high emotions. He had us recall a memory of ours that we did just that. That's why I'm here; after recalling our memories, Tom said that we had an exponentially large amount of magic at one moment at such a young age. Tom thinks that with little practice, since our magic is reaching maturity, we would be able to react to the moments or cost similar ones, exponentially."

Nodding her head, "Well, Tom does have a way of encouraging others to strive to soar above heights that they never thought they could ever reach. What was your memory?"

"Mine was lighting up an entire conservatory and causing every flower in the room to bloom brightly. I was happy, but I can't remember why, but my parents were there too."

"Wow," Bellatrix said with an impressed tone, "that is definitely something. Definitely was more than I ever did when I was little." Neville smiled at the compliment. "And it explains why you are frustrated."

"You know," Neville said after a moment, "Hermione's was more interesting than mine, intense too."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione said that her memory was when she was extremely upset. She was crying and then there was shattered glass everywhere, but she didn't know why she was upset," he said with a shrug.

Bellatrix furrowed her brow before they raised slightly. "That was the day I had to take Hermione to the Grangers. Neither of us wanted her to go. She was so upset. We were in one of our sitting rooms, a family favorite actually. It was the one that directly leads to the back patio; most of the walls were glass windows. She was sobbing, begging to stay, and in her justified tantrum, she caused every single window and piece of glass in the room to exploded. Though, somehow there was a bubble around us, so none of the shards of glass his us. She was protecting us while she was destroying the room." She had spoken as she was looking out one of the windows, clearly locked in that memory.

"Whoa."

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Hermione continuously practiced and meditated wanting to feel and see her magic. She also made a few attempts at creating a similar reaction as she did when she was younger. Even though hasn't been able to see a corporeal version of her magic, she was able to make a breakthrough on her magnified magical abilities. At the thought, Hermione smiled to herself.

"What is making you smile so sweetly? I thought that was my job," Bellatrix said with a mischievous smile.

"You think so highly of yourself, don't cha," came the amused retort. The couple had been doing their daily morning stroll, enjoying the tranquil quiet early dawn. "I was just thinking about something I've been working on this past few days."

"Oh, and what would that be little dove?" Bellatrix asked. She already had an idea as to what it was considering she has already witnessed Neville doing the same.

Instead of verbally responded, Hermione halted the pair and turned to her love. Looking deeply into Bellatrix's eyes, she leaned in and gave the woman a soft and loving yet passionate kiss and let down her barriers. She, then, projected her thoughts into her love's mind. They were standing there in that exact same spot, looking at each other deeply before Hermione uttered three powerful words. Pulling the memory back, the teen pulled away from Bellatrix who was mesmerized.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak before stopping short as she looked behind the witch, and looked all around her. Every single flower around them and apparently beyond that were blooming. Looking back down to her witch, "wha…how?" She was at a complete loss for words; she was just simply mystified.

"Well, Neville has told me of your assistance in helping him with his abilities and goals to light up the conservatory and recreate his childhood memory. And so, I've been practicing and with my breakthrough, I wanted to surprise you." Hermione said with a blush and sheepish expression.

"How did you achieve this breakthrough? This is just…wow," Bellatrix spoke still entranced. "And that projection?"

"I actually got the idea from the Patronus charm," she said simply. This caused the dark witch to furrow her brow. "As you know, the Patronus charm requires a strong happy memory to be able to cast it, especially a corporeal form. "Bellatrix nodded her head in confirmation. "Well, I took the idea and used my happiest memory, or moment rather and projected it outwards and…" she gestured around her to the flowers. "And the memory that I projected into your mind is my happiest memory. It was the time we first exchanged our 'I love yous'," Hermione said shyly.

Bellatrix immediately grinned brightly. She beamed with love and adoration and pride filling her eyes. "Oh, my love," she said, "this is bloody fantastic!" And picked up the witch by her hips, twirling her around, causing the teen to laugh at her girlfriend's antics. "And you have grown so much in such a short amount of time. I am so proud of you, little dove!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she set the witch down on her feet. Hermione gave the woman a bashful smile, not accustomed to such praise. "And you got all of this," the dark witch around her, "based on the requirements for the Patronus charm?"

Smiling again, "umm, yes. I used my happiest memory and that feeling," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's torso. "The feeling of pure happiness filled with love and safety and then I called for my magic to express those emotions outwards. And you get this…"

"Hermione," Bellatrix spoke with adoration, "I don't even have words to express how this makes me feel. One day, after we have properly bonded, I will be able to express as you can now. But for now, I will have to settle for being speechless and lovingly and adoringly attentive."

"No more is needed, Bella," Hermione softly replied before giving the dark witch a chaste kiss.

Bellatrix smiled at the teen, "come, the others would want to see this."

A frustrated teenage wizard let out another annoyed huff. Neville was irritated that he still had not been able to recreate his memory of the blooming flowers at his emotions. He had spent hours every day for the past week working and focusing on willing and magnifying his magic. But he was yielding no results, even with some help from others. Currently, he was in the library with Harry, Draco, and Narcissa. His three comparisons were amused as they looked upon the struggling boy; his dramatic antics were a sight to behold. "Neville, you need to relax. You're focusing too hard on the recreation of that moment. Focus on the emotion instead," Narcissa advised the boy.

Nodding, Neville breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He solely focused on the emotion that he got from that memory: pure happiness. Smiling at the feeling, he called his magic to express his happiness. Willing it to magnify it, the wizard opened his eyes and pushed his magic outwards, and in that instant, every single herbology book in the grand library flew out and floated around them slowly and over the four occupants. Smiling, finally able to achieve success, not in the way he originally intended, but still a success. After a few more moments, Neville gracefully returned each book to their original home.

"That's fantastic Neville," Hermione exclaimed as she and Bellatrix stood just inside the room, having witnessed the act. She walked up to her brother, hugging him warmly. "I am so glad that your hard work paid off. You finally did it!"

"Finally?" He asked, confused, "wait, you've already done it?"

Laughing, "well yes, but it wasn't shattering a room full of glass. But really I just did it today myself."

"Oh okay," Neville said as she he smiled again, "what did you do then?"

"Oh, she only made every flower in the garden bloom brightly," Bellatrix said before Hermione can speak some sort of simple and humble description. She looked at her little dove, eyes twinkling with mirth and love. All of the others gapped at the young witch.

"Whoa," they all said simultaneously.

Looking sheepish at the attention, Hermione cleared her throat. "Neville, there is something that I want to try. But we need to move to a different room."

"Okay, lead the way," Neville said simply.

Hermione looked to the others, "please come too," she asked simply. And with that, the teen witch led the group to the drawing room. This room was typically darker than the rest of the room in the massive home, and it was rarely ever used.

Upon entrance, Hermione guided Neville to the center of the room while the others slightly scattered around the pair. Leaning in, Hermione softly whispered to Neville so none of the others heard her words. "I want you to focus solely on that pure happiness you had earlier, nothing else. And then when you have that, focus on connecting it with mine. Will it to connect it mine, okay?"

"Okay," he replied softly.

Hermione grabbed her brother's hands and closed her eyes, causing Neville to do the same. Breathing deeply both witch and wizard focused on that one pure feeling. With time, they found it and called for their magical connection to latch onto that happiness. And then reached out to their sibling, and they felt it pulse around them. And suddenly, the pair heard gasps. Not letting the sudden noises distract them, the siblings opened their eyes to find that they were glowing a golden hue. After that, Hermione noticed that they were surrounded by a soft glow and that the room was no longer dark and gloomy, but was now bathed in an ethereal and warm luminescence. She looked back to Neville and saw that he too noticed what was happening. The pair looked at each other in amazement at what they have been able to do and the new possibilities that they may achieve. the siblings couldn't help but smile at the idea.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all! Wow, super long time since I last updated this story. Apologies to you all for my lateness. But now, here is another chapter :)**

 **Since I haven't updated since October, I just want to say that I hope everyone's new year has started off well.**

 **Thank you for your comments! As I have said before, I absolutely love reading them!**

 **Now without much further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

There was only one word to describe how Hermione felt at this moment: depressed. It is the morning after their return to No. 12 Grimmauld Place and the teen witch desperately wished to be back in the superlunary garden that had become her safe haven, wrapped in those strong, soft, protective arms of her love.

The Weasleys had already been there by the time they had returned, and that just made the Heiress miss her new family even more. They were obtrusive, suffocating, nosy, and greedy while Bella, Cissy, Neville, and Draco—or rather all of the Blacks, Malfoys, Tom, and Neville—were respectful, caring, supportive, and loving.

Sitting at the window bench in her room, Hermione leaned against the strong glass. She was grateful for her familial relationship with Sirius when it came to the room assignments. Before they left for Black Manor, Sirius had given her her own room right across the landing from Harry's room. However, when they got back, Mrs. Weasley insisted that the girl share a room with Ginny again, citing that it was for safety and company reasons. As the only two teen girls in the house filled with a majority of men, it was prudent for the girls to stick together. But, thankfully for Hermione though, Sirius put his foot down, saying that this was his house and that Hermione had the right to privacy and her own space. There was more than enough room in the entire place for every occupant to have their own room and plus some.

Looking down at the ring on her right ring finger, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the memory it brought up.

 _Instead of heading back to the Manor when their daily walk was coming to an end, Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Bella lead her to a completely other section of the property. She had never been over here before. Unlike the rest of the garden, the area was more closed off, significantly more surrounded by trees—evergreens to be specific with a few willows sporadically spread out. There was a decently sized, glittering lake, though not as big as the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Settling under one of the willows, Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her person for a short embrace before turning to look out at the lake. "This was always my favorite spot to go to when I lived here and now that I do once more, I like to come out here to think to get away._

 _"After I had to leave you with the Grangers for your protection, I would spend hours out here, almost every day, just thinking and waiting. Waiting for the day to get you back, permanently." Hermione stared at Bellatrix as the dark witch spoke while looking over the lake. "But, I don't have to wait any longer," she turned to stare into Hermione's eyes. "You're here now." Tears threatened her eyes but she held them back from falling. "But, now you have to leave again."_

 _"Aye. Only for a short while," came the reluctant reply. Looking down, Bellatrix pulled something out of her pocket and gently placed it into Hermione's hand. She watched as her little dove froze with shock upon looking at the small black velvet box._

 _Gingerly opening it, Hermione gasped as she was a beautiful ring. "Bella?" She was shocked. She didn't know what to think._

 _Lightly laughing at the girl's expression, "Before you leave, I wanted to give you something that reminds you of my love for you. Even though it is a beautiful and transfixing stone, it is not as beautiful and transfixing as you."_

 _Hermione's eyes watered and her heart filled with love and warmth. "It's beautiful," she said as she gazed down at the stone. It was an alexandrite and due to the dancing light, that filtered through the weeping willow tree branches, its color was shifting between purple, grey, and if you look really close, you can see a glint of green._

 _Bella called for Hermione's attention once more from the gem as she spoke again while taking the ring from her. "Here," she said before she pulled the ring from the box and slipped onto the younger witch's right ring finger. Hermione shivered as she felt warmth wash over her. It made her feel…safe and loved. "It is also my way of protecting you while I can't physically be there for you. While it is not there to protect you from most hexes and curses, it will protect you from any mind magic, love potions, and poisons."_

 _"Ming magic? The imperius curse?" Hermione's forehead furrowed._

 _"Yes, and others such as legilimency. Even though you already have practically impenetrable walls, it just adds another barrier."_

 _Smiling, "thank you, it's perfect. And it will always remind me of you," Hermione said with a smile before softly kissing the dark witch._

Smiling, she fiddled with the piece of jewelry before looking over her shoulder towards the door when she heard a light knock. However, she didn't get the chance to call out when the door opened quietly revealing a lightly smiling Harry Potter. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, Mione," he returned the smile. "How did you sleep?" He asked while taking a seat opposite of Hermione.

The witch gave him a strained smile. "It was…okay. I wish we were still there with everyone." She looked out the window. "I miss her," Hermione said as she played with her ring. Turning back to the boy, she noticed that mirroring actions. She faintly smiled. He had gotten a similar gift from Draco as she did from Bellatrix. He practically blushed when she first noticed his emerald ring as he walked hand in hand with his love into the dining room that evening.

"I know. I miss him, too," Harry gave her a comforting smile.

"How did you sleep," she asked after a moment.

"Hmm, the same as you. It was okay. It kind of felt lonely, sleeping in my bed." Pausing, the young wizard quickly realized what he had said. Harry blushed as Hermione smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She asked with an amused tone.

"It's not what you think," her eyebrow rose even higher of the statement. Blushing more, "seriously, nothing happened. We just…cuddled one night and we ended up falling asleep. And then it happened the next night, and then the next, and it went on after that." Hermione roared with laughter. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't done anything similar if not more than that with Bellatrix." It was now Hermione's turn to blush, causing Harry to laugh and smugly smirk right back. "Knew it. What did you two do?" He asked with mirth filling his tone.

Blushing, Hermione looked out the window again as she thought of what transpired the night before they left.

 _Looking out to the moon, the auburn-haired witch felt arms wrap around her little waist. She sighed and leaned back into the strong body pressed up behind her as she felt soft kisses run along her shoulder up to her neck. Hands caressed her torso before they settled on hips._

 _With gentle urging and guidance from those tempting and encouraging hands, Hermione turned around to be greeted by soft, demanding lips. Responding in kind, the girl threaded her fingers into those thick, raven curls, pulling the woman's head closer._

 _Continuing her exploration, Bella skimmed her hands over the entirety of Hermione's back before one arm curled around the waist while the other hand traveled lower, gently grasping her dove's smooth and firm backside. The little witch groaned, earning her a triumphant smirk from the dark witch. She pressed herself even closer against those deliciously soft lips. She whined soon enough, however, when those teasing lips pulled away._

 _Pressing their foreheads together, Bellatrix chuckled with her throaty laugh at the whine and unconscious pout. "Not yet, my sweet. Neither of us are ready for that yet. I don't want to rush you or this. But, how about we take a hot bath instead? Before we go to bed?"_

 _Flushing at the sentiment, Hermione gave a mute nod._

"Umm," burning red at the memory, "nothing really. Besides cuddling and sleeping together, we may have taken a few baths together…" Harry's eyebrow arched high to his hairline. "But, she never went too far." She smiled at remembering her considerate and loving witch.

Harry smiled but it soon morphed into confusion. "Wait, how is bathing together not going too far?"

Tilting her head, thinking, "well, there was nothing sexual about. It was more comforting and relaxing. I don't really know how to describe it other than it felt nice…and right. And no pressure of any kind."

Harry smiled and nodded but offered no verbal response before he too looked out the window.

After some time, the pair heard a knock on the door. Calling out, the door opened at Hermione's allowance. With a beaming expression, Tonks stepped into the room. "Wotcher, Hermione, Harry. I figured you would be together."

"Hey, Dora," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Tonks," Harry greeted at the same time causing the metamorphmagus to laugh.

During the summer, despite her not being able to be there too much, the two teens were able to form closer friendships with the older witch. Hermione's to the point that the metamorphmagus allowed for the teen to address her by a shortened version of her much detested first name. The witch and wizard were grateful for their friendship with her; for the last two weeks of summer, she will be living in the house with them. As far as the Order is concerned, officially, she would be there for all of the students' protections. However, really, she was there for Hermione and Harry's protection as well as for their sanity. Someone besides Sirius had to be there as a buffer for the pair with the Weasleys.

"What brings you here on this fine morning?" Hermione asked with slight sarcasm.

The metamorphmagus smiled sympathetically, "Molly sent me to fetch you for breakfast."

The pair groaned, causing the auror to laugh. "Do we have to?" Harry whined.

"Yeah," came the regretful response. "You have to make it seem like you don't know anything and that you have no issues with any of them."

With a displeased tone, "Alright then, lead the way;" Hermione set her poker face.

As they made their way down to the kitchen, they quietly passed Walburga Black's portrait. "Your Highness," came a respectful whisper.

Pausing in shock, Hermione looked to her left at the sentient painting. The painted witch simply smile, "wha…?"

"Good morning…Duchess," again another respectful whisper.

"How do you…" Hermione dumbly asked.

"Know who you really are?" The teen witch nodded numbly. Smiling, "I've always known, silly child."

"But, last summer?"

"Acting," came the amused response.

Hermione internally chided herself for her stupidity at failing to notice the obvious. She opened her mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND HALFBLOODS IN MY HOUSE!" The trio jumped at the screech and then noticed the approaching steps.

"Oh, shut it you bloody bint," Tonks convincingly snapped as two ginger teen came up the stairs.

"Mione! Harry! We wer—" Ginny started.

"FILTHY BEASTS IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! GET OU—" The screeching was cut off by a silencing spell from the annoyed auror. Swiftly shutting the curtains, Tonks ushered the group of Gryffindors down the last two flights of stairs towards the musty kitchen.

Upon their entrance, Hermione and Harry found a seemingly genuine, beaming smile aimed at them from the Weasley matriarch. "Ah, finally you're awake. Good morning dears!" Engulfing them in quick, yet crushing hug from the witch, she forced them into seats where Harry sat beside Ginny opposite of where Hermione was forcibly seated next to Ron. "Goodness, you two look absolutely peakish," she was aghast. "You are far too thin, especially you Harry. Has Sirius been feeding you while you were away?" Mrs. Weasley seemed positively vexed at the thought. "Here," she plopped two extremely full plates of eggs, bangers, mash, toast, and beans in front of Hermione and Harry. They paled at the unhealthy amounts of food, but at the fierce, warning glare from Molly, they forced themselves to tuck in.

"So, tell me about the States. I'm dying to know," Ginny demanded, looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry while they were chewing.

Looking at each other, Hermione swallowed before speaking. "It was great!" She tried to put as much enthusiasm in her voice that she could muster, but mixed with a dash of nonchalance. She had to make it sound convincing. "We only stuck to the east coast. Started off in Boston, then spent some time in New York and then we kind of just went down from there all the way to Florida where we spent two weeks at Disney World. It was a lot of fun."

While Ginny looked genuinely excited at the information, Ron looked positively rancorous. "I don't know why we couldn't go with you. I mean, wouldn't it have been fair for all of us to go considering that we're best mates. It would only make sense," Ron groused.

"Yes, why? It's not right by not inviting us or at least Ron and Ginny to your obviously fun adventure. It just makes no sense," Mrs. Weasley whinged.

"It's not like we didn't want you to go," Harry lied with a sigh of false regret. "But Sirius felt that it was important for us to be kids for a moment and wanted to have some bonding time with him."

"Well, I can understand that for you, Harry, but no offense, Mione, but why would you be invited when I wasn't. I mean I'm his best friend and you hardly spend any time with him. You spend most of your time in the library with Neville and Looney. And Sirius is Harry's godfather, not yours." This earned him a glare from the said witch, though the ginger boy was simply confused by her reaction.

 _Honestly, if he plans to get closer to me, this is not the way to go about it._ Turning in her chair to look at the boy properly, Hermione spoke trying not to hiss. "You know Ronald, just because you say no offense, it doesn't mean it's not offensive." His blue eyes widened at the hard tone. "And honestly, you don't even know of my friendship with Harry. So, you can't really say that you are better friends with him over me. And just because I choose to not go to every single Quidditch match or play for that matter or even talk about the game, it doesn't mean that I don't hang out with him. And as far as Sirius is concerned, he—"

"He is her guardian for the moment. Her parents have been traveling much lately and they have entrusted me with her care. And her relationship," Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at the word, "with me is none of your concern. She is my daughter for intents and purposes. So, I suggest we let this matter lie as there is nothing really to discuss." Sirius spoke calmly from the doorway, causing everyone bar Tonks to jump at his voice. He had been clearly listening to the entire conversation when he felt the need to make his presence known.

Again, Molly Weasley narrowed her eyes at the wizard. "And how have you come to take over her care. You've barely been out of this house. And surely it would be proper for Arthur and myself to be her guardians. She is a growing girl; it's only appropriate for her to have a consistent mother figure in her life. And considering your marital status and your recent pardon from Azkaban, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would agree. She needs proper attention." She insisted.

Ignoring the persistent witch's not so veiled insulting 'observations,' "Oh, I deeply apologize, Molly. I thought he had told you already. I was given guardianship once I was pardoned. And the Ministry has it on record." Sirius simply spoke with remorse, but the message was clear: you can't you a damn thing about it.

Molly clearly wanted to protest—she even looked to her husband for help—but she begrudgingly sighed in defeat before turning back to the stove.

At the table, Ginny kicked Ron while sending him a warning glare.

Clearing his throat, "sorry, Mione, I didn't know."

Sighing in annoyance, "that's because I didn't tell you. It wasn't your business to know." Picking up her cup of tea, "I accept your apology, but not everything is your business." And she took a sip of her drink before looking down at the cup with a grimace. Setting it back on the table, she decided to avoid the flavorless tea.

Ron looked about to say something, but he bit his tongue.

Ginny, the utterly observant witch, noticed something on the older witch's hand as she took a sip of her drink. "Hermione, that's a beautiful ring. Where did you get it?"

Looking up from her food, the auburn-haired witch glanced at the curious ginger to her ring and them back. "Oh, this," she fingered the piece of jewelry, "is a gift from Sirius." Ginny was confused and opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off by Harry.

"He gave me one, too," he added. "He wanted to give us a small gift of appreciation for our little family." The young wizard spoke as he looked over with a smile to his godfather, who wore a proud expression.

Smiling, "well, they both look great," Ginny spoke; however, her gaze was solely on Harry's and grabbed his hand in both of hers to get a better look. Ron himself looked over to Hermione's, mimicking his sister's actions and gently grasped the witch's hand to examine her ring.

Caressing the alexandrite, he looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "It's beautiful," he said softly.

Giving him an awkward smile, Hermione pulled her hand away, "thank you." Clearing her throat to distract Ron's heated gaze, she spoke to everyone. But first, Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley had a weirdly knowing smile with an indiscernible glint in her eye. "So, what are the plans for today?" She asked, looking from Tonks to Sirius to Molly and then back to Sirius.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "since your Hogwarts letters arrived last week, it might be a good idea to go shopping for your school supplies. Albus gave us the go ahead, but he felt it prudent that you be protected while you go out. So, Tonks will be joining us in escorting you." Ron let out a groan at the thought of being chaperoned.

Ignoring his groan, "when are we leaving?" Hermione asked. She could truly care less about having hovering adults following them around, she just wanted to get out of the confined, suffocating house that she was trapped in.

"After you finish eating," Tonks said with a grin.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey all! Here is another chapter for you! Sorry, this one is a little short than the previous chapters, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all have had a wonderful month of April!**

 **Now, please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was rather depressing outside. Aside from being forced to stay with at least one of the adults, the overall atmosphere of Diagon Alley was dark, gloomy. At the beginning of summer, the atmosphere was lighter, not by much, but now…it was mimicking the overall attitudes of its residents. Voldemort was back, and now everybody knew it. The Daily Prophet's coverage of the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries made sure of that. The Dark Lord let himself be seen by the now former Minister and the entirety of the Auror Department. And the theatrical picture signifying his return brought back the fear that permeated all of the British Isles just 16 years ago.

Nobody wanted to go out. Nobody wanted to risk the chance of falling victim to the nefarious deeds of His inner circle of Death Eaters. But it was inevitable; places to go, people to see, things to buy. And that's how today was: doing the unfortunate necessary of stepping out of their homes. Students needed their school supplies for the upcoming year and the adults scurried off to their jobs.

Usually, the Alley would be filled to the brim with bustling families—excited first years, enchanted muggleborns, and more—excitedly doing their annual shopping for robes, books, and supplies. Many milling about by the Quidditch Shop or the Magical Menagerie. But not today.

It wasn't as bustling or exciting, it wasn't bright nor filled to the brim. No, today, people were scurrying like rodents, rushing to get their shopping done and get home as quickly as possible, lest they risk being taken. Not that that was going to happen today; there was no point. Fear was already spreading and there didn't seem to be any raids happening. Though poor Ollivander was already snatched earlier this week. Now, where were the first years going to get their wands?

Despite spending the majority of her summer with Harry and Sirius at Black Manor, Hermione wasn't privy to majority of the on goings of the Dark Lord and his inner circle. So, it shocked and greatly upset the teen witch to find the destroyed wand shop and noted the missing wand maker. But that wasn't something she could dwell on at this point in time; not with Ron and Ginny Weasley dragging herself and Harry to their brothers' unsurprisingly successful joke shop.

"We need something to cheer us up," Ron said.

And Ron was right. It was utterly depressing and one couldn't help but somberly frown.

As Ginny excitedly pulled open the bright orange door of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, the group heard the laughs and boisterous chatter of the patrons. Stepping inside, ignoring the adults tailing them, the teens spread about to look around at the products presented by Fred and George.

Venturing off on her own path, Hermione made her way to a bright, tall, pink stand as she absently heard Ron's attempts at bargaining with his brothers on the prices of one of their products. Looking into one of the pink flower like bowls, she found pink, luminescent potions which Hermione instantly recognized that they were love potions. _Of course, they would have that here,_ Hermione laughed inwardly. Feeling a bump on her shoulder, the young Duchess found an amused Tonks looking at her. The auror then raised an eyebrow, having shifted her gaze to behind the auburn-haired witch. She motioned for Hermione to glance behind her and she found two things: 1) a lustful glazed look of Ginny as she held one of the potions, looking over to Harry, and 2) the lustful, somewhat creepy, gaze of one Cormac McLaggen. Hermione couldn't help but cringe at the sight. _Great, not only do I have to deal with Ron, but now Cormac,_ she thought.

Turning back around, Hermione rolled her eyes at the amused metamorphmagus before tossing the potion back into the flower bowl.

"I will have order." The two witches heard the robotic voice of the despised inept professor, Dolores Umbridge. The teen couldn't help but laugh as she looked up to find a miniature version of the pink toad riding on a unicycle on top of a tightrope cable while balancing two buckets of water on her shoulders. It was truly a sight to see. Thinking, Hermione had to agree with Ron's previous words. They did need something cheerful, especially when the school year was about to start.

They didn't spend too much more time in Fred and George's shop after Ron tried to bargain with his brothers. It was a little funny to listen to and watch. However, after Ron's failed attempts, only a few prank toys were bought, including the Weasley twins' peruvian instant darkness powder, before they decided to leave to continue their shopping. Once they step outside, the atmosphere was still the same as before they stepped into the joke shop, so they quickly made their way through the various shops before finally arriving at Hermione's favorite: Flourish & Blotts.

Typically upon entrance, everyone would know to just leave the bookworm to wander around the shop on her own, finding which books she wanted to venture her mind through. However, today, Ron insisted on following her around like some lost, kind of annoying, puppy. "Ron, truly, you don't have to follow me. You know I like to take my time looking around."

"I know, Mione. But, I want to join you," he said with a seemingly genuine smile.

"But-" she tried.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Ron. Hermione dear, let Ronnie join you," Molly insisted causing said son to turn bright red at the nickname. "He can provide you with some company as well as safety, just in case something happens." The Weasley matriarch flashed a giant grin to the young witch before casting a knowing look to her son. She turned to Harry and Ginny, "and you two should do the same."

Knowing that this was going to make Hermione uncomfortable, Harry quickly protested. "How about Ron and I go together and Hermione and Ginny pair up? Ron would more than likely get bored if he went with Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley simply waved him off. "No, the two of you would get distracted with nonsense and not get your supplies. Besides, like I said, it's safer." Harry tried to protest further, but at Molly's sharp glare, he kept quiet.

Groaning to herself, Hermione simply made her way up to the second floor, knowing that Ron was walking right behind her. As they stepped onto the landing, the wizard grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, fully intended to hold the witch's hand as they shopped for their-well Hermione's-books. Annoyed, the witch turned to look at the boy, "Ron, I'm going to need both of my hands if I'm going to properly look through these books, as well as carry them if I pick them." She tried to tug her hand out of his grasp, but he held it steadfast.

He simply smiled at her. "Well," Ron said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Hermione's hand. "For one, it helps make sure we don't lose each other. I mean you like to wander," he said offhandedly. "And second, it feels nice," Hermione looked queerly at him, "holding your hand. It feels nice to do so," he expanded on his thought, speaking gently. His tone, though, made her want to pull away from him even more. "Besides," he added, "if you need to carry any of your books, I can carry some for you."

"But-" she tried but he simply smiled, but his eyes were unrelenting with his intents. Sighing in defeat, Hermione gave up her attempts at removing his hand and made her way to one of the far off shelves, deliberately ignoring the triumphant grin on the boy's smug face.

* * *

"I feel the compulsive need to take five showers," Hermione shivered in disgust. Unlike every other time the witch had gone to Flourish & Blotts, she tried to get her book shopping done as soon as possible. Ron's incessant need to hold her hand was enough encouragement for her to get back to Grimmauld Place as fast as possible. She needed to just get away, and when they got back, she along with Harry, Tonks, and Sirius, escaped to the Black library in the townhouse. Only Blacks were allowed into the room, and Sirius had keyed the two teens into the wards for the room, so the Weasleys had no way of suffocating them in at least that part of the house.

Harry laughed at the whinging. Hermione had already taken two showers before she joined them in their sanctuary. "I think you had already washed him away enough." At this point, he had thought she was going a bit overboard with the showers, but he couldn't blame her for acting that way. He, too, had to deal with Ginny forcing herself on him, though he had more success than Hermione in keeping the redhead from latching onto him.

"Honestly, Harry, he's lucky I didn't cut off his bloody hand." Sirius chuckled to himself from where he was sitting by the fireplace with his book. Tonks also laughed lightly at the thought. "I'm serious," she said incredulously, "if he touches me one more time, I will off the one thing most precious to him." The guys in the room flinched while Tonks let out a hearty laugh. "Very slowly...with a dull blade." Now, all three other occupants shivered at her words and scarily sadistic tone. Now, all three were thinking that it was best that keep the angry witch away from the ginger wizard.

Though he wasn't as homicidal as his best friend, Harry was just disgusted, angry, and annoyed by Ginny. Well, Ginny and Molly. Mrs. Weasley was going above and beyond to force her youngest onto Harry and Hermione. And with her mother's encouragement, Ginny is doing everything she can to make passes at the boy. "I know how you feel," he said simply with a nod. The two shared a sad smile.

With a look of understanding, "Just two more weeks, kiddos. Just two more weeks," Sirius sympathized.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey all! Here is another update for ya!**

 **I hope y'all are having a good weekend :)**

 **Now, please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Finally, today was the day to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione knew that she shouldn't be too excited about going back, but she highly valued her education and it would be a way to easily avoid the now overbearing presence of Ronald. Though she did feel bad for Harry, she was happy that she didn't have to deal with an arm leeching Ginny. However, despite her excitement of getting away from the Weasleys, going back to Hogwarts meant having to spend the next nine months living in the same school as the man who ordered the assassinations of her family. Hopefully, the old man wouldn't be aware of who she really is or that she knew of her true identity, but, nevertheless, she needs to be extremely cautious around him.

Slowly, with her trunk and purple beaded bag, Hermione made her way down to the kitchen. She left her truck in the hallway before entering, already smelling the hearty food of Molly Weasley. Looking around, she found that Harry, Sirius, and Tonks, along with Mrs. Weasley were the only ones down there. She wasn't surprised in the slightest at the absence of the two youngest Weasleys. "Good morning," she said to everyone.

"Good morning," the three sitting wizards and witch chorused.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley warmly hugged the girl before guiding her to sit next to Tonks, obviously steering her away from Harry. The witch shuffled away to the counter before coming back with a plate full of heavy breakfast items that made Hermione's stomach quench with anxiousness. "Here you go, luv. It's a long way to Hogwarts. It's best to make sure you don't have to suffer too much before the welcome feast."

Smiling, with much struggle, "thank you, Mrs. Weasley." The older witch smiled and went back to the stove.

"Hi, Mione, sleep well," Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said after swallowing her first bite. "Pretty well," she wanted to say more, but Molly was still in the room. "And you?"

"Same," he replied, knowing the witch's true response.

"Tonks, dear," Molly called over, "can you be a lamb and fetch Ron and Ginny?"

Sharing a look with Sirius, Tonks acquiesced. A few moments later, a somewhat annoyed Tonks came back into the kitchen with two sleepy, lackadaisical redhead teens following her.

"Finally," their mother exasperated, "I swear, if you were responsible for getting yourselves to the train, you would never make it." She said before shooing them to the table, Ron sitting next to Hermione and Ginny sitting next to Harry. As soon as Molly placed their plates in front of them, they immediately started eating without any ceremony. While Ginny ate sedately like Hermione and Harry, Ron, unsurprising, crammed as much food into his mouth as he possibly could.

"Mumfinh, Mifie," The ginger wizard muffled moly said, spraying food all over the people sitting in front of him.

Crinkling her nose, "honestly Ron, don't speak while your eating."

Face going red, Ron struggled as he swallowed the large load of food in his mouth. Coughing slightly, he blushed. "Sorry Mione. I said, 'morning, Mione."

Rolling her eyes, "Good morning, Ron," she nodded with a slight smile. "Ginny," she nodded her head in the witch's direction.

Nodding, "good morning, Hermione," Ginny said before turning her gaze to Harry. "Good morning, Harry," she greeted demurely and shyly.

Inwardly grimacing at the girl's attempt of subtle flirting, "Good morning, Ginny," he smiled at the girl. "How did you sleep?"

The girl grinned at her crush's question. "Oh, I slept splendidly," her eyes glazed over slightly at remembering her dream of the night before. Harry in her bed, over top of her, in between her legs thrusting passionately into her. Her grin turned feral as she gazed at Harry, immediately making him lean away from her, very uncomfortable.

Noticing her friend's discomfort, Hermione cleared her throat. "So, Harry are you excited for this coming school year."

The boy deadpanned, sending her a side eye. "As excited as I am about going back, unlike you, I'm not entirely excited about the homework." This caused Hermione's eyebrow to twitch as her lip curled slightly.

"I, for one," Ron suddenly said as he finished his third helping, "am excited to go back." The boy leaned back and draped his arm over the back of Hermione's chair. "We got Quidditch and I finally don't have to take Snape's stupid potions class again."

Shaking her head and ignoring his arm, "Harry, you are going to have to focus on your studies a lot more this year if you want to become an Auror." Hermione implored the boy. "Especially potions." With her assistance, Harry barely got an Exceeds Expectations on his OWL potions exam. This year is when they are taking NEWT level classes. Which means that they are going to be much harder than the previous year.

"I know," he replied, "I think I'm going to spend more time with you, Neville, and Luna in the library this year."

"What about Quidditch practice," Ron quickly interjected, causing Hermione to scowl at the boy who believes that quidditch was more important than their education.

"I was thinking of not joining this year," Harry replied simply.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ginny and Ron.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded. Harry was supposed to be captain this year, and she was going to be his co-captain. And how were they supposed to win this year if their best seeker was no longer on the team?

"Just as Hermione said," Harry shrugged. "I have to really focus on my studies this year. I'm serious about being an Auror, and I need to have good grades to be one."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by Sirius. "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but if we are to get you lot on the train on time then we best be leaving now." Harry smiled gratefully at his godfather, in return smiled back.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as they got onto Platform 9 ¾. They were cutting it a little close with the time. They had left later than Hermione or Harry would have liked due to the Weasley siblings sleeping in longer than they should have on the day they were leaving for school. After entering, it didn't take long before the teens were able to haul their luggage onto the train.

"Alright, Hermione, Harry," Sirius called the two over to him. Clasping a shoulder of each teen, "Now," he flickered his gaze over to the hugging family of redheads before he continued speaking, "I want you both to be careful this year. With the conflict growing between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, you two especially need to steer clear of it all. Now Harry," Sirius looked directly at his godson, "I'm sure Dumbledore will greatly try to work with you, especially after everything he has already forced you to endure, but, do try your best to keep away from him." Harry gave his godfather a firm nod. "Hermione," Sirius turned to the girl, "Be careful," he said sternly. "Dumbledore must not know that you know. Keep your walls up around him. And like Harry, he might try to use you this year." His face softened, "please, dear girl. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He hugged the girl, dearly. Looking over her head, Sirius noticed the Weasleys are now making their way over to them. Pulling out of the hug, he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here," he placed a letter in Hermione's hand. "She wishes she could be here to see you off, but since she can't, she wanted me to give this to you." Hermione gave him a grateful smile before crushing the man into another hug before stepping away, pocketing the letter.

Turning back to Harry, Sirius pulled him into a hug. Pulling back, he looked into green eyes. "Have a safe trip, Prongslet. And watch out for your sister."

"Of course, Padfoot," Harry hugged him once more.

"Come on, Harry," Ron bellowed in the boy's ear, jumping on his back. "Hermione already went onto the train."

Sighing, "Alright, Ron," Harry turned to face the boy. "Let's go."

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh as she finally found an empty compartment to settle in. She quickly made herself comfortable by the window before she pulled out Bella's letter.

 _Little Dove,_

 _I really wish I could have been there to see you off to Hogwarts. But since I couldn't, I had Siri give you this letter from me._

 _Hermione, aside from dealing with the Order and Dumbledore, please try to have a good year. I know you value your education more than anything. I don't want your schooling to be jeopardized due to his recklessness. But, also, have fun. Or at least try. Knowing you, you'll spend all of your time in the library. You've got get out at some point. Seriously though, enjoy your year. You only have two more years. Try to value them._

 _Little dove, if you wish to write to me (which I hope you do), send through either my cousin or niece; they'll get it to me. And don't forget, I'm always with you. That ring on your finger is proof enough that I am._

 _I love you,_

 _Your Bella_

Hermione smiled to herself at her witch's words. She looked down longingly at the stone resting on her finger.

The compartment door opened, startling Hermione. It opened softly, but to the curly-haired witch, it seemed to have been slammed open with a thunderclap. Looking up at the intruder, she adorned a sheepish expression upon noticing that it was Luna. "Hi, Luna."

"Hello, Hermione," Luna smiled back. "I'm glad to see those wrackspurts have left you, less fuzzy-ness to cloud the mind. I trust you were able to get the answers that you sought from last spring?" Luna asked knowingly, flickering her eyes to the letter and then the ring.

Blushing, "Yes, I—" she paused noticing another standing right behind her. "Yes, I was able to," she smiled sweetly at the blonde who chose to sit beside her on their bench and the other person, who happened to be Neville, sat directly in front of Luna on the other bench. "Hello, Neville," she smiled at her brother.

"Hi, Hermione, have a nice summer," the boy asked as he settled into his seat.

"Yes, it was great," she smiled.

Soon enough, Harry walked in, settling in between Neville and the window. Hermione fought the urge to frown as Ron and Ginny quickly followed in behind him.

"Hey, Luna," Ron stood in front of the witch, "can you move over. I would like to sit next to my girlfriend." He had asked simply, already expecting the witch to move.

Hermione reared back at the statement while Luna simply blinked. "No," Luna said simply, shocking even Hermione. This silenced the whole compartment. The blonde witch was typically quiet, wistful, and at times, blunt, but never this forceful with such calm strength.

"And why not," Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Several reasons actually." She shrugged simply. "Firstly, you're not her boyfriend. If it was otherwise, she would have saved you this seat, as well as she wouldn't have reacted so if she was." Ron's face turned bright red. "Secondly, she is my friend, I wish to catch up with her."

"But-" Ron tried to cut her off.

"And lastly, I was here first," Luna said with a childish smirk.

Everyone gave the girl an incredulous look at the final reason, but everyone aside from Ron, even Ginny, seemed to be holding back their laughter at Luna's words and Ron's expression. He was starting to do a brilliant impression of a fish. The boy then looked over to Hermione for what the girl was assuming for some help.

"No, Ron," she shook her head, "don't look at me." The boy closed his mouth. "You are not my boyfriend, and I have no idea what gave you that impression in the slightest. And if you have a problem with the seating arrangements, then you don't have to stay here. And besides, you aren't even my type." She stared expectantly at him, waiting for him to say or do something.

The boy sputtered at the last declaration. "I'm not your type? What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It's just as I said," she replied simply.

Narrowing his eyes, "Would you do me the courtesy of telling what you type is exactly. I believe I have the right to now."

Rolling her eyes in irritation, "I don't have to deign you with that sort of information. I'm just giving you the courtesy of telling you to not get your hopes up. And like I said, two weeks ago, my personal life is none of your business. You even said it. We are not even close friends. Your closer friends with Harry than you are me. You barely even hang out with during the school year."

"Well, maybe if you haven't kept your nose stuck in your books and dish out condescending comments and demands to me, we could be closer. Honestly, you don't even try to hang out me." He raised his voice.

"We have nothing in common, Ronald. All you talk about is Quidditch, and you care very little about your academics. Frankly, I'm surprised that you are barely even passing your classes with how rarely you attend to your studies and coursework. And we barely even get along. And I don't want to hang out with you due to your horrid personality and absolutely disgusting manners."

"You-" he started, pointing a strong figure at the witch in front of him but he was quickly cut off by Harry.

"You need to back off and calm down, Ron. She is clearly annoyed with you and how you are acting right now. Maybe you should go to another compartment. This argument is going nowhere."

"Harry, you don't-" again, he was cut off; this time by a hand placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he found his sister with an imploring look.

"Just go and calm down," Ginny said simply.

Huffing, Ron glared at Luna, Hermione, and Harry before storming out to probably find Seamus and Dean. Hermione then turned her gaze to his sister with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

Ginny immediately put her hands up. "Whoa, easy. I'm not as idiotic as he is to believe anything he just said. And he was stupid to assume he was your boyfriend." Hermione firmly nodded before turning her attention back to Luna. Harry and Neville had already started having their own conversation.

After a while, Ginny, however, decided to leave. She wasn't getting the attention she wanted from Harry, who wasn't in the mood to discuss quidditch, and she didn't give any care for Hermione and Luna's discussion on magical creatures. And after that, the rest of the trip was peaceful, the four friends at perfect ease.

* * *

The students were arriving today and Headmaster Dumbledore didn't know how he felt about that. It was a new school which meant new challenges. While the bearded wizard oh so loved the challenges-in fact, he savored them-but like the previous year, this year would revolve around the golden trio. Well, more specifically, it revolved around Hermione Granger. Yes, he did have to worry about Tom Riddle and his connection to Harry and figure out various ways to destroy the disturbed and dark wizard. But, he also now put his plans into effect with the young witch. She was less than a year away from reaching maturity, and when she does, he wants to ensure that she firmly sided with him and the Order. It is essential for the girl to be the light. Her power alone will decide the war, if not the entire wizarding world-which requires bringing to light the massacre of her family all those years ago.

The leader of the light has to be very strategic with her; any wrong move on his part can lead to the destruction of him and his goals. And with the understanding that, he would need to be wary of the situation between Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. The pair frequently argued with one another; more so than any altercation they have had with members of the Slytherin house. And besides, if he understood the prophecy correctly, the young heiress would highly detest any sort of courtship with any male. She was destined to be with a witch, not a wizard. Yes, he would greatly need to reconsider the idea of forcing a relationship between the two and find a witch willing to court Miss Granger. Maybe Miss Weasley would be interested. _No,_ he thought, _she's too enamored with Harry Potter._

Sighing, Albus cast a quick tempus charm, noting that it was time to head down to the Great Hall as the students were now making their way up to the castle. With one last sigh, the Headmaster made his way down to join the rest of his staff to watch the student flood into the grand room for the first feast of the year.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey all! I haven't forgotten about TRP. I'm super sorry for the seriously delayed update of this story. I have been trying to push an update for this story for a while. This chapter is a little short, so apologies for that. I feel the ending is rather abrupt but for the life of me couldn't figure out a good way to extend or expand. That doesn't mean it's definitely going to be a while for the next update. I already have an outline for the next chapter, maybe two.**

 **Now, thank you for your comments and reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading this story as well :)**

 **Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was a quarter to six when the Hogwarts Express pulled up into Hogsmeade Station. Once it fully stopped, only a moment later, the students began stepping out onto the platform. Soon enough, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Luna were able to step off as well. They could hear Hagrid's voice in the distance, shouting for the first years. But, as the young Gryffindor witch settled on the concrete floor, all she could focus on was the confused expressions of the other students. She looked to her friends, they were confused as well. There were more professors than usual as well as an unusual presence of Aurors standing around the station, diligently watching the crowd for anything suspicious.

Hermione was confused. The Order nor Tom or Bella had told any of them of the sudden appearance of the witches and wizards in those black-robed uniforms. With how the Aurors and Professors were acting, clearly, they have known for some time. But why did they need Aurors present now when they hadn't done so last year?

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened at the Ministry?" Neville asked. Their strange presence was also not lost on him.

"One could only assume so, Neville," Luna replied. "You know, Harry, you might want to reevaluate your career trajectory," she advised, vaguely.

Brow furrowed, Harry queried, "what do you mean?"

"How do you suspect a dozen top wanted criminals and six inexperienced teenagers were able to get into the most heavily guarded Department in the Ministry without being detected?" she mused.

The bespectacled boy was quick to defend, "but, Tonks-"

"I don't think Luna is referring to Tonks, Harry," Hermione quickly interrupted the, no doubt, hysterical defense the boy was sure to have. Her eyes bore deeply into his, trying to understand and all that they have experienced and learned this past summer. "She is right, however. It was too easy. There should have been more guards stationed around the Ministry, especially at the Department of Mysteries. They were deliberately absent. And we know of the sorts of influence that lay riddled throughout the Ministry, which goes all the way up to the Minister's office. The Dark Lord has numerous members of his Death Eaters that hold high ranking positions, like Mr. Malfoy. But, Dumbledore has also infiltrated the Ministry. Mr. Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Kingsley in the Auror Office. Elphias Doge in Wizengamot. Dumbledore, himself, is even the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. And considering all of the secrets he has been keeping, Dumbledore may have more influence in the Ministry then we already know."

"Hermione, are you suggesting that Dumbledore may be behind what happened at the Ministry?"

The young witch looked around, noticing the increasingly dwindling amount of remaining students. She looked back to the bespectacled boy, "I'm not saying yes or no to that. We know that part of it was most definitely planned by the Dark Lord. But, Dumbledore always seems to know what will be happening and when. And, he didn't seem surprised when the Dark Lord showed up. In fact, it was as if he had been anticipating the Dark Lord being present. And it was only when He did show up, did Dumbledore made his presence known. And we can't act like he just miraculously showed up, just in time to protect Harry and battle the Dark Lord just before the Minister, Aurors, and press arrived."

"Convenient, I think," Luna mused, "though, I would assume the leader of the organization when called for assistance would show up alongside his fellow comrades, not towards the end when the main part of the battle was already diffused." It was silent for a moment while everyone thought on her last words before she spoke once more. "Come. We best leave before they abandon us out here." She motioned to the very last thestral drawn cart before the wistful made her way over to Professor Flitwick, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for them.

"Finally," the half goblin sighed. "Names," he demanded in an official manner with his unusually high pitched voice.

Hermione shared a look with Neville, who shrugged. "But, Professor, you already know us."

Filius sighed. "Of course, I know who you are, Miss Granger," he softly said. "But," he flickered his gaze over to the two Aurors behind the quartet, "it needs to be properly recorded."

The teens sighed, apart from Luna—not at all looking bothered.

"Hermione Granger," the short wizard checker her name.

"Neville Longbottom," check.

"Luna Lovegood," check.

"Harry Potter," check.

"Excellent," he sighed once more. "Students, by special request from the Headmaster, Auror Tonks," he gestured to the familiar Auror who was approaching from the station, "will be accompanying you up to the castle." Turning to the bubblegum haired witch, "Auror Tonks, I leave them in your capable hands." He nodded, resealed the gate behind them and disapparated with a pop.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville gaped at the actions. Weren't there supposed to be wards that prevented apparation, Hermione thought.

Luna simply hummed. "Isn't it curious how wards don't work the same on half breeds as they do on full blooded wizards."

Tonks chuckled at that, "yes, curious indeed, Luna." Looking to the others and gestured to the cart, "after you."

Once everyone settled, the thestral slowly began their journey.

"Tonks?" Harry addressed the metamorphmagus, "why are you here?"

"Better yet," Hermione cut in, "Why are the Aurors here? And why weren't we told about it?"

The Auror chuckled, "okay, in order. I am here because it was just as the Professor said: by special request of Dumbledore. He and the new Minister thought it prudent to protect the students of Hogwarts now that the Dark Lord is officially back—especially since six fifth and fourth year, inexperienced, students decided to take their chances up against the 'most infamous and cruel' wizards and witch and the Dark Lord himself. Or so, that is what Amelia Bones told me this morning. Which is why you weren't informed prior. We didn't even know that we were going to be assigned to Hogwarts as glorified security guards until this morning." While they, aside from Luna, knew of how the Dark Lord and the Black and Malfoy families actually were and had meant the students no true harm, they didn't know during the actual battle or prior. It was pretty stupid from Tonks' perspective, to be frank.

"Now, since they weren't with you when they showed up, Kingsley had to go with the Weasley duo, leaving only me to be with you. So, now, would anyone want to tell me why Ron and Ginny aren't here with us?" Tonks was sure it had to do with the male Weasley; more than likely said something stupid to piss Hermione off once again. Him and Molly just wouldn't leave the poor girl alone for the last two weeks of summer.

The Auror looked to Hermione, who sighed in annoyance before regaling the amused Tonks of what happened on the train after they barely even left the station. The metamorphmagus laughed at the ridiculous behavior of the ginger git. She was right, the boy had said something stupid and even went as far as to assume he had the right to demand anything from her. "Ha! That's a laugh. Truly hilarious. Claiming to be your boyfriend and demanding things of you. You know, I would love to see his face when he finds out that he further from your type than he could actually imagine. That you don't do the penis, to put it bluntly." Hermione blushed at the crude statement, much to the amusement of the others. Soon enough, however, the small group arrived at the courtyard, just outside the Great Hall. In the corner, the small group watched as a red faced Ronald Weasley whispered harshly to his sister, Sheamus, and Dean, "you may want to hurry inside, lest you wish to get into another row with him."

The teens nodded and with that, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna hastily made their way into the Great Hall, joining the other students while Tonks checked in with the other Aurors.

* * *

The Headmaster sat presidentially in his high back chair as the students began making their way to their respective tables. As he sat and watched, Dumbledore was anxious to see three students in particular, whom he has been thinking about for the past year, especially this past summer. The events at the Ministry and Miss Granger's interaction with Bellatrix Black have caused a ripple of concern for his plans with Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. In fact, it had put a significant amount of stress on his goals of framing the entirety of the wizarding world with his views of the perfect world. Her presence and existence alone could derail his plan. However, if she supported him, he would have the world. But if she was anything like her mother, he would never be successful. And if she was, he'd have to take care of her, just like her mother and family.

 _He relished in the chaos happening around him. The wizard was wearing a very satisfied smile as he looked across the expansive main hall of the Alexander Palace. The devastation was simply intoxicating. Tonight would be the start of his new world order. Once this night was over, he could set into motion his plans for the wizarding world without the threat of the Tsarina ruining them._

 _The windows were shattered. Chandeliers, littered and broken throughout the grand room. Bodies of servants and sentries sprawled across the floorboards. "Beautiful," the wizard said as spells whizzed past him, once more lighting up the grand entrance. Smiling to himself, the wizard felt for the directions of the Imperial family._

 _Humming to himself, the wizard gazed fondly at the bloody bodies as he walked past. The pairs of doors he approached first were the rooms of the children's tutor and found a man leaning haphazardly against the back wall. Clearly, he had been thrown across the room before being hit with a well aimed avada. The next room, a governess', though it laid bare. "I'd imagine she is with one of the children," he mused. With a careless shrug, he continued his venture. "Finally," he muttered as he came across the first of the princesses' rooms. Eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as he found the room empty. It was the next room, however, that brought his vicious smirk back. Though it dimmed a bit when he didn't find the entire family-though, really, he shouldn't be surprised. But, nonetheless, there in the room of the youngest two daughters, he found the bodies of Nicholas, Olga, Tatiana, and Maria. The Tsar had clearly put up a fight, but nevertheless...death was inevitable. Happy, but not fully satisfied, he continued on._

 _Coming to the end of the corridor, he noticed two of his supporters attempting to get into a closed and evidently warded pair of double doors. Upon approach, he faintly heard a very familiar woman's voice and a terrified voice of a little girl. They were talking. Curious, he pushed the two wizards out of his way. Luckily, the others had already made significant progress with the wards, that he didn't need to work too hard to blast into the...nursery? Alexandra swiftly stood and turned to face the wizard. Looking over her shoulder, the Tsarina yelled to the two governesses behind her, who were clutching onto the children. "Go! Protect them with your lives! Take care of my babies!" And before the wizard could do anything, the last of the Romanovs slipped through his fingers. The witch looked back to the wizard._

 _Not wanting any more preamble, there was no point, he growled as she merely smirked at him, "Avada Kedavra!" However, she quickly blocked the deadly curse with a strong shield. The wizard's eyes widened slightly, but, really, he shouldn't be surprised. This woman was a Romanov after all._

 _"Professor Dumbledore," she gesture with her still planted smirk._

 _The handsome wizard sighed, he wanted this to end quickly so he could truly begin his plans. "Your majesty," he greeted with a frustrated tone. "I assume you've sent Alexei and Anastasia off to someplace I may never be able to reach them," he asked._

 _"Ahh, and you would be correct," Alexandra said mockingly. "And, even if you are able to find them, you won't be able to stop them," she forewarned maliciously. Keeping her wand trained on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, she fleetingly glanced a look at the two wizards standing behind on either side of the bearded wizard. Looking back at Dumbledore, in quick succession, two green flashes shot out, killing the two nameless wizards with deadly accuracy._

 _Dumbledore looked bored at the vicious display. He wasn't the least bit impressed at the deadly demonstration of power that could only come from the Tsarina. "And I assume that you will not tell me where you have sent them." She smirked in response. He frustratedly sighed. "Then we have nothing further to discuss. Until I find them and kill them, I will do what I must do to achieve my goals. Goodbye, your majesty."_

 _"Happy hunting," she replied with a ghoulish smirk. And this time, she didn't block the bright green light from striking her chest._

 _The bearded wizard dispassionately looked down at the dead body of wizarding Russia's Tsarina. This night was supposed to be happy and victorious, but now, he only felt disappointed and bitter. With one last huff, he walked out of the silent nursery._

The Headmaster couldn't help but think back to the last moment and her chilling 'farewell' whenever her daughter walked into the room. Whenever he looks at Hermione, he just sees the same personality her mother once possessed, unyielding, steadfast. A major part of him feels as though Hermione would have to meet the same end as Alexandra. But, that will be his last resort. First, he needs to utilize a certain level of finesse to get her support. But, that's going to be harder than he originally thought when Hermione walked in with Harry, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, all the while Ronald and Ginerva walked in with the wizard glaring in rage at the auburn haired witch. _Something happened on the trained_ , he grimly thought.

Looking away, Dumbledore had to put that aside as the last of the returning students entered the Great Hall. The Headmaster looked to his Deputy and nodded, signalling for the start of the sorting ceremony. He silently watched as Minerva filed down the middle walkway to the pair of giant double doors to fetch the first years. Just a moment later, the Transfiguration Professor came back through, leading a long procession of wonder eyed eleven year old witches and wizards.

"Now, as I call your name, you will sit upon this stool and I will place this hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." With her Scottish lilt, Professor McGonagall announced once the first years gathered at the foot of the stairs. "Brooklyn Alles!"

The Headmaster watched as a petite brunette confidently walked up. The hat barely brushed the girl's head when it shouted, "Slytherin!" and the little witch was proudly accepted into the house of green and silver. The bearded wizard didn't pay too much attention to the rest of the sorting, but by the end of it, he counted more Slytherins than any other house. Dumbledore smiled at Minerva as they exchanged places before he looked out to the student body.

"The best of evenings to you!" Albus Dumbledore spread his arms out, welcomingly. "Now, to our new students, welcome, and to our returning students, welcome back! Before you, awaits yet another year filled with magical education. For this new year, we will find many similar experiences we've had the previous year, whilst we will also find ourselves immersed into new, unique opportunities. A few we will find is with a delightful change to our curriculum and staff this year. To which, I shall address after some important business.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you all that there is a blanket ban on all joke items sold from the shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. For a full, itemized list, you will find it posted just outside his office. As per usual, magic shall not be used in the corridors. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch team should give their name to their Head of House as per usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators. Those of whom are interested, should do the same.

"Now, with that out of the way, I am pleased to introduce a returning member to our staff, Professor Horace Slughorn." The Headmaster gestured to a seated squat man. "Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine and he has happily agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master, welcome Professor!" He twisted to look behind him at the bespectacled wizard, clapping. Though, it was immediately swallowed by the mutterings of the student body. Raising his voice, " Meanwhile, our Professor Snape will be graciously taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thank you, Professor," he clapped once more.

"Now, as you have seen," his voice suddenly gone grave, "there has been an increase in security here at Hogwarts. Upon your arrival, your items have been searched and identities confirmed. And you have a right to know why.

"Many years ago, a boy, just like yourselves, walked through these halls, ate the same food, slept under the same roof as you do now. The boy, today, is who we now refer to as Lord Voldemort. You see, even while dark forces are once more at large in our community, they can also and have done the same in these very walls.

"Tom Riddle, intelligent beyond his years. Exceptional student. Since his entrance into the Wizarding World, he has achieved many great things. Great, but gruesomely terrible. And a considerable amount happened in this very school.

"So, I ask of you, be cautious of what you see here within and outside these grounds. Report any suspicious activity to a member of staff. I urge you not to approach or engage it, yourselves. We must be wise during these troubling times. Just some words to think about."

Expression changing, the Headmaster looked around at his students warmly and appraisingly. He waved his arms in an elegant matter and many different dishes of delicious food appeared on the five tables. "Now, tuck in," he smiled.


End file.
